


Artist Writer solidarity

by IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aro/Ace Specs, F/F, F/M, I forgot to mention this is a modern au, John Mulaney is quoted in most chapters, M/M, Primarily javid but also newsbians, Romeo is easily compared to Whizzer Brown, Sexual Jokes, The amount of swearing keeps increasing, and others will be added, i don’t know what’s going to happen in this fic but I’ll figure it out as I go, im sorry for this, it’s embarrass Davey time, probably blush, redfinch, spies are forever is quoted, sprace, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing/pseuds/IHaveNoClueWhatImDoing
Summary: Jack made fan art for Davey’s popular fan fiction and Sarah realizes while complaining about a girl at work that she knows the artist. She is determined to set him up with her lonely twin.(I’m bad at summaries I’m sorry just give it a chance)





	1. Mysterious artist and coffee girls

**Author's Note:**

> I’m been on a writing high (that’s probably not right) so this is a bit of a javid/ newsbians fic. My writing style is weird so I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoy! It’ll be my first multi chapter fic and your bitch did not plan ahead

Davey sat on the floor of his room, his laptop in front of him as his back leaned against the bed. There was so much he could be doing right now. There was a basket of laundry that needed to be folded, a French essay that needed to be started, and then there was his fan fiction. Many people thought fan fiction was just for thirteen year olds who wanted to romanticize or sexualize band members, but for those in fandoms and who wrote it, it was much more than that. It was a creative outlet and a way to express what you think your favorite characters would do in different scenarios. David Jacobs was not just any fan fiction writer though, his work based off of The Raven Cycle was one of the most popular works in the fandom. Even to the point where the author had recognized him before. His tumblr was always full of asks, of people who wanted to know more about how he perceived the characters and what he had planned next.

So Davey decided that he should try to answer as many asks as he could before having to actually fold his laundry or write his essay or even continue his writing. He had been so surprised by the amount of people who liked what he wrote, especially since the fandom was so small when he had joined it. But now he frequently received praise for it and people’s unintelligible keyboard smashes. That kind of stuff never got old, even if the people leaving the comment didn’t know. He read over every comment at least once a day, and maybe three to four times if he was having a bad day. There were people who cared about his stuff, stuff that came out of his brain.

When he stopped going through the asks Davey’s eyes wandered to a post he was tagged in. It was artwork. Artwork for his fan fiction, for his stupid little soulmate au that turned into something’s big. Even though he got a lot of compliments, he had never received fan art. Maybe the occasional meme, but that was people just putting text over an image, someone actually spent hours of work on this fan art. When he examined the work further he was completely blown away by it. Each swirl and line was placed there for a reason and the color pallet wasn’t anything he would typically associate with his work. The artist who made this work’s url was ‘SmackJelly’ so David was only more intrigued.

When he clicked on the url he was brought to an art page with the most incredible work, each one better than the next. He also occasionally saw reblogs from people that could be friends, and a lot of stuff about bi-pride. He couldn’t find any pictures though, even the bio didn’t give him much to work with. The bio was only ‘Jack, he/him, 17, I do art sometimes and other times scream about being bi, welcome to hell fuckers’. Normally David would stop here and shrug, especially because he couldn’t find anything else. He’d comment on the art itself about how much he loved it and how grateful he was, then move on. Something was stopping him from doing that though, so he followed the account to look at again later. 

Just as Davey was about to leave his comment about how thankful he was, Sarah burst into his room without knocking. Yes they were twins, and knew everything about each other but that didn’t mean Davey wasn’t caught completely off guard, and it also didn’t mean he didn’t squeal like a baby pig. Sarah didn’t seem to care much about his response since she just threw herself into his lap. 

“David, my dearest twin, have you ever seen a woman so beautiful you cried?” As Sarah asked this it became apparent to Davey that Sarah had in fact been crying. Her brown eyes were lined with red and they had a shine to them as if she’d cry again. The Jacob twins were on opposite ends of the spectrum, Sarah was a raging lesbian who worked at Starbucks. She was outgoing and bold, everything her twin brother wasn’t. Davey was the quieter twin, the one who had a part time job at the library and if he saw someone cute would run. He was also a raging homosexual so that had that in common. 

“Sa, you didn’t really cry over-oh my god. I’m not even attracted to girls but she must be gorgeous.” Sarah was the sibling known for having a few flings but even the girls (and that one guy who Davey couldn’t remember the name of who she had a thing with before coming out) never brought her to tears because of how aesthetically pleasing they were. He decided to close his laptop to give Sarah his full attention, after all she seemed like she had a lot to say.

“Her name is Katherine, she ordered from me at Starbucks and bro, she could have kicked me in the gut, mugged me, and then shot me in the face and I would have thanked her. Her hair was this really pretty auburn color, and was super curly I just wanted to- ugh!” Sarah draped her hand across her forehead as Davey rolled his eyes, but alas Sarah was not done. “Oh and she had the most beautiful eyes, they were green but then with certain lighting angles they looked gold. She spent like two hours writing at one of the tables and my useless lesbian ass didn’t even go talk to her. David, what do I do if she comes back?” Sarah wasn’t asking for advice, it was more of a rhetorical question that she was just throwing to the wind. Sarah never got like this, that’s how Davey knew it was bad. She was normally flirtatious and smooth, so it was weird to hear a girl made her so useless. 

“She’s a writer? You should find out what she writes and then read it so you can compliment it. All writers love when people talk about their work.” Davey knew his sister didn’t need his advice and didn’t even want it, she just wanted to complain, but he offered it anyway. He always checked out everyone’s profiles that left comments on his stuff, if they spent time on him he wanted to spend time on them. The thought of complimenting someone’s work made David realize he never finished writing his comment and only followed the artist, Jack was his name. Sarah started to talk again about considering doing that or possibly just doing the cheesy thing where she wrote her number on the cup. So as she rambled Davey opened his laptop again so he was still on the profile. Sarah stoped talking abruptly when she saw the art style.

“Dave...who’s tumblr is that?” She sounded cautious and her eyebrows were furrowed. Sarah twisted in her brother’s lap to be able to see the art better. She remembered it so well from that one hectic summer where she met a really attractive brunette at the theater in the Bowery. He was a good kisser, but she was more attracted to the female performers than to him. So they had ended it on an understanding note, and even still talked sometimes.

“Umm, the url is SmackJelly, he made this art for my fic, isn’t it cool? The bio says his name is Jack, why?” Davey looked confused before him and Sarah seemed to have a telepathic conversation. She had to have known the guy because typically she didn’t give two shits about tumblr, Sarah was more of an Instagram, Visco kind of girl. 

“Jack Kelly. Yeah I know him.”


	2. Unprepared Homosexuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David joins his sister at the Starbucks she works at, and both of them get surprised by someone, one of the twins even gets a date ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so overwhelmed by the response I got just in one day on the last chapter!! Y’all are so sweet and I literally cried from the comments because they’re so validating. So thank you so much to the people who enjoyed the last chapter and to the ones who commented!! I’m going to try and update daily because I have no life

“You did what with him?” Davey gaped at the information that Sarah was providing him. She was trying to convince him to meet Jack, but to do that she had to explain how she knew him. That would make it a lot harder for Davey to see him in a good light but it was unavoidable. 

“He’s a good guy, you’ll like him. I only broke up with him because I’m not into men, but he’s into men, you’ve seen his profile Dave!” This was why David didn’t like Sarah getting involved in anything he did. All he wanted to do was thank an artist for the work he made for his fan fiction and now he’s finding out that his twin sister wants him to go on a hypothetical date with him, a guy she had previously slept with. Great. Just a typical Tuesday right? Sarah couldn’t help herself from finding Davey’s love life depressing, at least she put herself out there, he just stayed home and wrote stuff.

“I haven’t even met him! Besides you dated him Sarah! That’s weird!” Davey closed his laptop and moved it to the side so that he could shove Sarah lightly off of his lap and onto the carpet. She was absolutely insane, yes Jack’s art was good and it was really sweet of him to make something based off of David’s work but that didn’t mean he had to thank him in real life on a theoretical date. That was just weird, but Sarah had a look in her eyes that meant Davey wouldn’t win. It was the look she’d give him when they were kids before dramatically laying on the ground and screaming that David hit her when he was a good fifteen feet away. No matter what happened he’d end up meeting Jack whether it was an ‘accident’ or planned. 

Sarah rolled away from him before hopping up to her feet. “Whatever you say Big D, your loss.” She made a face at him, all her hair was in front of her eyes. Davey grimaced at the nickname, that was the most fuckboy thing he had heard in awhile, and he was friends with Romeo. 

“Don’t ever call me that, you have a girl to go do research on, shoo!” He had managed to convince Sarah to finally leave without bugging him again, she even closed the door. That was the best thing a family member could do when leaving your room. He was shocked that even while being a hopeless lesbian, Sarah had managed to nag at his love life. 

Davey finally finished leaving his comment on the art but now it was far more thought out than it would have originally been. Thanks a lot Sarah. He closed out tumblr and opened his Google Drive Document that was staring at him blankly. He had so many ideas but he wasn’t sure how many of them would be good for the plot. David did not have the energy either to write out each different idea and choose one. So he did what he did whenever he was unsure, and just let his fingers do the work. The words flew effortlessly on to the page, the plot making sense and everything flowing perfectly. Before he knew it Mrs. Jacobs was calling him for dinner and he had over two thousand words written, with still plenty more to write.  
+  
Davey had promised Sarah since he had nothing to do today that he’d sit at the Starbucks she worked at so that he could see how stunning this Katherine was, and if Sarah needed he could back her up. Sarah also said she’d give him ten dollars if he got a picture of her without it being creepy, Davey tried to explain that secret photos are creepy no matter what, but Sarah didn’t want to hear it. 

So now he sat at a table by himself with a coffee that was disgustingly bitter since they were all out of the tea he liked. He had only one headphone in so that he could hear Sarah’s code word if Katherine walked in. This was ridiculous and both the twins knew it, but sometimes the ridiculous stuff made the best memories to look back on. He was writing his French essay that he had been procrastinating yesterday when he heard the word ‘coconut’ from Sarah and his head snapped up. That was Sarah’s code word, she thought it would be funny since she’s a lesbian and the word ‘nut’ was in it. But when Davey looked around the Starbucks he didn’t see a woman with curly auburn hair. Instead he saw an incredibly attractive male with messy brown hair, a paint stained shirt, and dark eyes. He was with a tall blonde, whose eyes were also breathtaking but Davey wasn’t a fan of blue eyes. Obviously that couldn’t be who Sarah was referring too because, well it was a guy, but the smirk on Sarah’s face said she had just set him up. 

He would have been angry if not for thirty seconds after the two boys walked in, two girls followed. One was small, maybe around twelve with hair and eyes that matched the first boy’s. The second girl though, he could hear Sarah choking behind him. She fit his sister’s description perfectly, which made David himself smirk. She may have somehow gotten the incredibly attractive artist here, but Jack brought the girl she was fawning over. 

The group made their way past Davey and over to where Sarah stood at the register. Jack and Davey shared a long look, jack was looking at him as if he knew who he was. That was impossible though, he never put pictures of himself on tumblr and Sarah pretended as if she was an only child. Him and Sarah were fraternal twins too, so they didn’t look that much alike. 

“Kelly, stop eye-fucking that poor nerd and order your coffee,” Their eye contact broke with both boys blushing and Davey hastily returned to his essay, except he started writing in English not French. The voice had come from the blonde boy, it was incredibly high pitched as if he still never hit puberty to get his voice to drop. Sarah hadn’t spoke yet as she took the orders, she just hastily put them into the register, blush deep on her face. David didn’t know if he should be a good sibling or not, especially since Sarah had set him up. Before he could even get up the courage to stand up and help his sister, the group started to disband to get a table. It only left the two girls, since Katherine was the last to order. Instead of intervening he was just eavesdropping because in all honesty that’s what siblings do instead of helping.

“I was wondering, this might sound a weird and bold. But would you possibly like to get dinner later tonight? You’re so incredibly pretty.” Katherine’s voice was pleasant and David looked up to see his sister practically melt. So Katherine made the first move before Sarah would have to struggle through it, that was adorable. Deep down Davey was hoping it would be a little more embarrassing on his sister’s part but at least she got the date.

“Oh my god, I’m the pretty one? I’m such a hopeless lesbian I’ve been thinking about you since you last came in. I’d love to go, I get off at seven, if that’s not too late.” The rest was history. The girls exchanged phone numbers, giggles, compliments, and talked about how they both started crushing as soon as they saw each other. Soon enough Katherine had to take the coffee back over to the group who were stacking the packets of sugar on the table. Sarah turned to her brother with the biggest grin, and David couldn’t help but grin back.

When Davey returned back to his work, he opened his phone to use a translator but somehow found himself on Tumblr. That’s where he found he had an ask from a familiar Url, SmackJelly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are kind of short, around 1,300 words for chapter but I hope to build them up to be longer as I go. I just kind of end them when they feel right so...next chapter is really fun because Davey consults his friends so we take on a bit of a chat fic format.


	3. Advice and Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David decides what to do about Jack by enlisting help from his best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abdksoffn if y’all don’t think I care every time someone comments you’re wrong. Here we get some Daromeo (is that the ship???)  
> The Users in the chat fic part are pretty self explanatory;  
> Spec-tacular: Specs  
> Mush-up: Mush  
> LoverBoy: Romeo  
> Gay.William.Darcy: Darcy  
> Birdshit: Finch  
> David.Jacobs: Davey

Davey was beyond anxious, there was no way that this was a coincidence. His eyes casted a look over to Jack but he seemed entranced with the blonde about how aliens did not in fact have dicks. The only way to find out what it said was to look at it, so he held his breath and looked back down at his phone.

‘Ik you answer relationship advice sometimes since you’re like everyone’s mom so how do I approach my ex girlfriend’s twin. Like I’m not sure he’s her twin but he probably is’

Davey sighed with relief at the thought that Jack didn’t really know who he was. He had an idea he was related to Sarah, maybe she let it slip once or twice, that would explain why he looked at him so strangely. But then he realized that Jack said it was relationship advice. Relationship advice. So did that mean Jack wanted to talk to him? Ask him out? Was this Sarah’s doing? He wouldn’t put it past his sister, which would also be a fair reasoning why Jack thought he was related to Sarah. He didn’t know if he should leave this for later or answer it now, but that choice was made for him when Sarah jumped up behind him and he quickly shut his phone off.

“Aight my home slice, separator in womb, if you don’t make a move then why are you here? Go talk to him! I got a date and you need one too!” Sarah always had good intentions, had. 

“I am not a fan of these nicknames, and no, you may have gotten him here but I’m not talking to him! I have class soon, so I’ll see you later. Be safe on your date.” He gave Sarah a pointed look before gathering up his stuff into his messenger bag. Before Sarah could protest Davey kissed her cheek and was out the door. It took every ounce of his self control not to look at Jack one more time.  
+

David couldn’t figure out what to do with this ask, should he ignore it? That seemed like a horrible idea, this was a problem he shouldn’t avoid. So he did what any other teenager would do and consulted his friends. Romeo and Darcy knew what it was like to ask someone out and be in a relationship, mush was fantastic moral support when he wanted to be, and Specs and Finch were just there for the ride. Finch was pinning some ginger who worked at the ice cream place, and Specs was aro/ace. This could be okay or go horribly wrong.

Romeo, shut thy fuck up 

LoverBoy: I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked rn

Mush-up: I don’t even think you said that right 

David.Jacobs: Alright shut up, I have some tea and y’all are going to want to hear it 

Spec-tacular: You know when Davey uses teenage slag with his children that it’s getting real

Birdshit: Mom what kind of tea is it?????

LoverBoy: EVERYONE SHIT UP HES GOT SOMETHFICNG TO SAY AND HE WONT SPEAK UNLESS YOU SHUT TUP 

Gay.William.Darcy: Honey, you couldn’t have taken five seconds to fix your mistakes? David take your time, but I’m excited!

LoverBoy: shut up pride and prejudice *water emoji* *smirking emoji* *tongue emoji*

Mush-up: EW GROSS MOM GET THEM TO STOP 

David.Jacobs: I would yell at Romeo but did he actually for once acknowledge that Darcy’s user is a pride and prejudice pun? I’m so proud????

David.Jacobs: Anyway, story time, I almost went on a date with my sister’s old fuck buddy?!?! (Non Clickbait)

Spec-tacular: Oh my god Davey doub-WHAT THE FUCK 

LoverBoy: ILFNFMDKDIXJSISJF EXPLAIN 

Mush-up: THW TEA IS HOTT LIKE DAVID SAID 

Gay.William.Darcy: Was he cute? Why didn’t you actually go on the date? Was he not sweet?

Birdshit: DARCY THIS IS SERICOUSBSTOP BEING PROPER NFDKDFIEOD

Mush-up: DAVEY COME BACK YOU DONT GET TO SAY THAT AND LEAVE NCJDJS

LoverBoy: I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND BEATU UP UD YOU DONT COME BACK AND SPILL THE TEA ALL OVER THE CARPET 

Birdshit: ILL ONE UP YOU ROME AND CALL SARAH

David.Jacobs: Don’t you dare! I’m here! And this is her fault!

Spec-tacular: I get more and more interested the more you speak

David.Jacobs: So she came into my room to complain about a girl (who she has a date with tonight) and saw the url of someone who made a fan art for my fic, and she said she knew him. Over the summer she had met him at the Bowery when seeing a show with Sniper and they had a summer fling. He’s bi so he kind of introduced her to queerness and they called it off because Sarah is a lesbian,but when they did they lost touch. She told me that the art was made by him, and then said she wanted me to meet him and go on a date because I’d like him. I was at the Starbucks today that Sarah works at and guess wHO WALKED IN

LoverBoy: THAT PARAGRAPH WAS WELL WORTH THE WAIT WHAT A WILD RIDE

Spec-tacular: did I just go on space mountain or Davey’s life 

Gay.William.Darcy: So let me guess, Jack walked in because Sarah probably made a few calls?

Birdshit: WOAH OKAY HOE

Birdshit: COOLER JACOBS SET YOU UP AND YOU DIDNT TAKE THE CHANCE 

Mush-up: WAIT WHATS HIS NAME, HIS URL, AND GIVE ME A VAGUE DISCRIPTION OF HIS APPEARANCE 

Gay.William.Darcy: That misspelling hurts, Jesus Christ Mush

LoverBoy: DONT SAY THAT BABE DAVEY IS JEWISH

David.Jacobs: that’s not all though, I have m-Romeo oh my god 

Birdshit: WAIT THERES MORE TEA SHUT UP

LoverBoy: WAIT NO FOCUS ON MUSH FIRST IS HE HOT 

David.Jacobs: Umm, his name is Jack Kelly, brown hair and brown eyes, his url is SmackJelly...have fun?

David Jacobs: so aNYWAY, as I was about to leave the Starbucks I got an ask from him asking about how to approach his ex girlfriend’s brother, I don’t know what that means and clearly he hasn’t connected writer me to Sarah’s twin me. I need assistance.

Spec-tacular: I GOT IT, OKAY SO SINCE HE CLEARLY READS YOUR FIC YOU NEED TO MAKE LIKE AN OC NAMED JAMES OR SOMETHIG. CLOSE TO JCK AND MAKE HIM LOOK EXACTLY LIKE REAL JACK AND HAVE A CHARACTER BREAK THE FORTH WALL OR SOME SHIT UNTIL HE NOTICES ITS ANOUT HIM

Gay.William.Darcy: I’m all for declaring love through writing but that’s kind of weird and that also means David would have to ignore his ask.

LoverBoy: I LIKE THE WAY SPECS THINKS 

LoverBoy: ANSWER HIS ASK WITHOUT GIVIG AWAY THAT YOUR SARAHS BROTHER MAKE HIM MAKE THE FIRST MOVE ON YOU 

Birdshit: wow why do I actually agree with Romeo, answer with good advice like ‘next time you see him why don’t you talk and see if you’re interested’ and then to like throw him off his rhythm you’ll ask why his sister and Jack broke up 

Gay.William.Darcy: That’s actually not bad Finch

LoverBoy: THROW HIM OFF HIS RYTHM

LoverBoy: IF YOU WANT DAVIDS DICK...GO GET IT 

David.Jacobs: If I ignore everything Romeo just said that might actually be what I do

Spec-tacular: JOHN MY HUSBAND 

Birdshit: is anyone else worried that Mush hasn’t talked in awhile 

Mush-up: IM BACK HOES HOPE YOU DIDNT MISS ME AND GOD DAMN HES HOT 

Mush-up: IF I DIDNT LOVE THAT GUY I STALK ON TUMBLR ID HOP ON THIS 

Mush-up: oh and real advice time, go with what Finch said...get him to the secondary location 

LoverBoy: IF YOU SONT SEND MEG A PIC RN ILL CRY 

Spec-tacular: Who’s meg?????

LoverBoy: ME DUMBASS FJDIXFJSOD

Davey turned off his phone before he could see whatever picture mush had chosen from wherever he got it. He also didn’t want to know his friend’s reactions no matter how much he loved them. So instead he followed the advice Finch gave him and answered the ask with a question about why he broke up with the sister, and giving advice saying he should talk to the brother and get to know him.

Although his fan fiction was a soulmate au between Adam and Ronan, he couldn’t help but also slip little things into them from his adventurous new love life. It wouldn’t be as crazy as what Specs had suggested but he described a new painting Gansey got for Mammoth based off of one of Jack’s old art pieces on his tumblr. He didn’t want to drop too many hints in one chapter so he only left that one little art thing in it. Then he copy and pasted the document into ao3, clicked post, fixed any of his tags, and closed his laptop. He didn’t want to answer Jack’s ask too quickly  
and he’ll feel the need to if he saw it was there. So David Jacobs sort of had a love life now, or at least it seemed like one would be forming. He laid back in his bed and closed his eyes, it was late and he had school tomorrow so he didn’t want to stay up further. Life had other plans though, because he heard his window open and when he opened his eyes he groaned at the sight. Sarah was climbing into his window looking disheveled with her lipstick noticeably smudged. “Sorry Dave, I don’t have a reachable window.” She whispered.


	4. Love is in the Air Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone else around david gets a little closer to their crushes or significant others, plus Davey gets advice again from everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t my greatest but whatever, I hope you still like it! Full disclosure though, Skip is not my character she is @wetcoffeejpg on tumblr’s oc, who I’m grateful has let me use her character. I’m still living for every time some comments something so thank you so much

Technically David had blackmail over his sister, but he didn’t really want to use it. He didn’t have a reason right now to threaten her and he typically never did. Their fights were always petty and ended with the other sneaking into the kitchen to get food for the both of them. There was still a certain sense of power when he knew that if he needed to get back at Sarah, he held the power to. He was too nervous to check his asks before school, just incase Jack did send another and he felt the need to rashly respond without thinking it through. So he waited anxiously until lunch when he could talk to everyone again and they could hold hands while they opened his inbox together. 

“He was hella hot, so I hope he said he wanted to fuck.” Romeo was the first one to speak as he dropped his lunch on to the table and slung his arm around David as they waited for the rest of their friends. Davey’s cheeks were shaded pink whether he liked it or not because of what Romeo said. He could recognize a good looking boy when he sees one...right? Or is that weird since it’s this particular boy and Sarah’s ex. 

“Oooh Davey’s blushing I hope you guys didn’t open it without me!” Mush ran straight for their lunch table, hopping over some poor group of girls in the process, Darcy was behind him and took a little longer to reach the table since he had to apologize for all of Mush’s actions. 

“No we’re still waiting on Finch and Specs.” David hit his head against the table as he felt Romeo nudge him to make room for Darcy. The anticipation was killing the whole group, and Mush was staring at David’s phone like it would magically open to tumblr if he stared long enough. Finch ran into the cafeteria, followed by Specs who was reading while walking. Finch crashed right into the table with a groan. 

“Okay we’re here. Nerd over there is reading like the gay Greek version of Fifty Shades so we can start without him.” Specs started to protest before Romeo just winked at him and Mush lunged for the phone. He first tried putting the twins birthday in first, when that didn’t work he tried Les’s birthday, and when that didn’t work Mush realized he put the wrong numbers in for the twins birthday and went back to retry it. Boom, just like that they were logged into Davey’s phone. Specs put down his book as things got serious and held Davey’s hands as Romeo clung to him like a kola. There was an eerie silence as if once the tumblr app was opened a bomb would explode. 

Mush took a deep breath before opening the inbox and squealing, “This shit is like Romeo and Juliet but gay!” Darcy took the phone away from a fangirling Mush and read it out loud since David looked about ready to pass out.

“Well his sister broke up with me because she realized she was a lesbian which like of course I’m chill with, but I don’t even know anything about her brother he’s just really really attractive. I guess if I see him again I could try but knowing me I’d fuck up my words….also DID YOU DESCRIBE ONE OF MY PAINTINGS IN YOUR LATEST CHAPTER BC IF NOT I CRIED FOR NO REASON” 

To make sure everyone knew the end was in all caps Darcy screamed it, which made Romeo very proud. He was also swooning because of the ask though. David had to admit that his blush was only growing stronger, he’d only seen Jack once and Jack already thought he was worth his time. Plus he called him attractive, that didn’t happen often for Davey. Then there’s the whole part where Jack had picked up on the painting, he thought he was subtle but maybe jack was just really that observant. He looked up at the rest of the guys as they started to suggest ways he replies there were so many that David only caught onto a few. 

“Well tell him you think he’s hot!”

“He doesn’t know it's Dave dumbass!”

“Propose by the ocean!”

“First of all, chill starkid, they haven’t even met yet! And second of all Davey wouldn’t propose, jack would!”

“Next time you see him make out with him on a table!”

“You think David really has that kind of nerve!?”

“Maybe he should just sit on it, maybe he could discuss it with Sarah so he can be prepared the next time they meet.”

“NO!”

“Tell him that you were really inspired by his art and that you want to know how it goes after Jack sees him again!”

There was a pause in the group as everyone turned to look at Finch. That was the second piece of advice in two days given by Finch that he might use. It didn’t include anything extreme and it didn’t include dragging Sarah into it. If he tried to be prepared he’d only end up with an anxiety attack, but if he just focuses more on the art part and suggests he wants to hear more about the romance as it progresses. Well that could work. 

“When did you become the one who gave good advice, no offense, but that use to be Mush.” Darcy’s voice was the first one to cut through the weird silence. Finch just shrugged though, “I guess I’ve just gotten wiser since-“ a smirk grew on his face as he stood up, “-the redhead from the ice cream store asked me out!”

The whole table erupted into cheers to the point where the lunch monitors were shushing them and threatening to give them all detention. During the celebration Davey took his phone back and quickly replied in the way Finch had suggested. Now four out of the six of them had interesting romance lives. David considered himself to be one of those four because of Jack. Who knew where it could lead after all if they see each other again!  
+  
Sarah typically stayed in the library ninth period even though it was her off period so that her and Davey could drive home together. David realized very quickly why he had to get a ride with Darcy. As soon as he stepped foot in the house he was forced to see the sight of his twin, his best friend, making out with the girl with curly auburn hair, Katherine. It wasn’t so much as it was Katherine as that he had see any of that in general. “Holy shit! Get a room! This house isn’t even that small!” Davey took his sweatshirt off and threw it at them to try and avoid having to watch them ignore him and continue to make out. When he ran upstairs and into his room he found Les sitting on his bed. “I’ve been trapped here since they walked in the door, I haven’t eaten in two hours.” 

“I stil don’t understand why you’re in my room.” David sat down at his desk as Les tried to explain why he was in his eldest brother’s room to begin with. 

“I needed loose leaf paper for a project, and you normally have some, but when I was about to leave your room Katherine and Sarah walked in the house and then Sarah was pushed against the wa-“ Les was cut off by his older frantic brother.

“Alright I get the idea! But they’re downstairs so you can just not look when you pass the stairs.” He tried to provide any advice to get his little brother out of his room so he could start his homework, but it didn’t work. 

“Well now I need some advice,” Les flopped back on Davey’s bed as if it was his own. “Love advice, you give that sometimes right?” Davey was shocked that his little ten year old brother wanted love advice from the one out of the twins who wasn’t in a relationship. He nodded though, because if the Jacobs kids did one thing, it was support each other. Plus he had other motives, like who was this person who captivated Les’s heart? 

“Okay well her name is Skip, and before you judge her name you have friends named Mush, Finch and Specs, so shut it. And she’s really cool, the other day she put a whoopee cushion inside the teachers chair, so Mr. Wiesel couldn’t even prove he wasn’t farting.” Les started hysterically laughing as he recalled the memory. Clearly he liked her, any girl who would play pranks and cause mischief was a girl for Les. 

“I’m intrigued, tell me more.” David only said five words but the flood gates to Les’s heart seemed to open.

“Her hair is like a light brown, it kind of resembles Sarah’s except not at all. It’s super fluffy and short. She wears a Newsies cap and it looks so cool, I mean we’d be the coolest kids with my fedora and her cap! She eats lunch with this older girl named Smalls, she’s twelve, but anyway. She has a laugh that kind of resembles a goose honk and it’s hilarious but also really cute. She also always wears moccasins even when it’s like ninety degrees out. Excuse my French but she’s a bad bitch. But like, Dave, big bro, the uncoolest Jacob sibling. I really like her.” Les walked over to his brother after sitting up and promptly sat on Davey’s lap even though he was ten. He rested his head on his shoulder and groaned.

“What do I do?” David’s heart swelled at his little brother’s crush, it was cute that he seemed to like everything about her, even the qualities that most people find unattractive like a goose laugh. 

“Ask her to come over, you guys can play Battleship and test your friendship, maybe even go out to ice cream afterwards if you deem her worthy.” 

“Ew you really are old and wise, but I will, thanks Davey!” And with that the ten year old bounded out of the room with a little skip in his step. He made a fatal mistake though and went downstairs.

“EW GROSS SARAH PUT A SHIRT ON!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to give me validation or talk about the fic or anything, I share my best friend’s tumblr since I’m too lazy to make my own. But anyway it’s  
> @mr-track-was-my-father so yeah...come say hi


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey officially meet, and David remembers that first day of kindergarten where he met his loveable friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed emotions about this chapter so let me know what you think, I changed the whole thing around just so that I could fit the phrase “this is so sad, Alexa play Despacito”,, also sorry if it looks a little weird Ao3 was being difficult
> 
> (Edit: for the names in the kindergarten flashback   
> Spencer- Specs  
> Patrick- Finch  
> Michael- Mush  
> Julian- Romeo

It was finally the weekend and Davey had plans for once. Saturday the gang was all going to the ice cream place so that Finch could gawk at his new boyfriend and everyone else could ‘forget’ their wallets. Sunday was actually the day he was more excited for, on Sunday Les’s crush Skip was coming over and he had to stay home since they were still kind of young. 

David’s life was going far too well though, since while the group was getting ice cream a familiar face walked in. Well technically two familiar faces but only one of them mattered. Jack kelly strut into the ice cream shop with the charisma of a man who knows that nothing or no one could stop him. David wasn’t wrong to call it a strut, Jack really was walking with a type of swag that meant he knew he was cool. He was followed by the blonde again, who was not as charismatic. The blonde seemed like someone who thought he was hot and the shit, but really tripped over a pebble at least once a day. David was the only one left at the counter when he turned and saw jack, promptly causing him to drop his ice cream that was newly paid for onto the ground. 

Jack caught his eye before laughing at Davey, isn’t that just the best way to introduce yourself? Jack told his friend to wait up for him as he walked over to Davey and got a few napkins to help him clean up the mess so the poor worker wouldn’t have to do it.

“A little clumsy? Or were you just so captivated by my beauty?” Despite Jack’s words he was laughing in an almost nervous fashion, Davey knew what a nervous laugh sounded like since that was the story of his life. 

“I-I uh guess a little umm bit of both.” That was the smoothest you’ll ever see David Jacobs. He was not someone to flirt but he knew more about jack than jack knew about him. He also had a guarantee that Jack at least found him attractive, so he could manage to stutter through the most slightly flirtatious thing he could muster. 

Jack looked caught off guard, maybe he didn’t expect David to say he was a little distracted by Jack’s shocking aesthetically pleasing features. He saw a little bit of what Sarah must have saw. There really wasn’t a way to ignore a jaw like that, or eyes that still seemed to hold hope despite everything going on in the world, or just incredibly soft looking hair. What was Jack’s secret to attractiveness? Davey was pretty sure it was illegal to keep that kind of thing a secret. 

“Uh, thanks, I think” There was this awkward silence as they both stood up, Davey only had maybe an inch or so over Jack in height. They both stared at each other blankly before bursting out laughing and walking over to the trash together. David knew his friends were watching them intensely and Jack’s friend was probably growing impatient as he also watched but that wasn’t too important in the moment. 

“I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you.” Jack said this once they were far away enough from the group and his friend so no one could hear. David knew he had to pretend like he didn’t know what Jack was doing, like he wasn’t the one who told  him to do this. A pang of guilt hit his stomach hard, poor Jack had no clue David was the one he was both going after and the one getting he was getting the advice on how to go after him from. It was just a strange situation he never thought he’d be in, he’d never even put the characters in his writing through this.

“Oh? Do I Uh, know you?” As much as Davey wanted to slap himself it was convincing.  _ You do know him though. His name is Jack Kelly, he’s an artist, bisexual, had a fling with your twin sister.  _ The ringing in his ears made it hard to hear what Jack said next. 

“Oh sorry, I guess I knew about you but you didn’t know about me. Jack kelly, I know your sister.” He stuck out his hand for a proper handshake and David compiled but he did notice how Jack had said he knows Sarah, not that he dated her.

“David Jacobs, Umm sorry I’ve heard your name b-before.” Davey prayed his palm wasn’t too sweaty as he shook Jack’s hand. Jack opened his mouth to speak again when a short,  _ very _ muscular man burst into the ice scream shop. 

“Kelly! You left Smalls, a twelve year old girl, alone in Central! Mo- Mrs. Medda wants to see you.” Something about the fiery look in the guy’s eye told David that this was definitely not his place to intrude. He had heard the name Smalls before, and it took him a moment while Jack was trying to reason with the short boy, Spot, that he had heard the name from Les. Les had said Skip and Smalls sat or well shut together at lunch. So that raised further questions, did Jack go to his school? If Smalls went to school with Les he’d have to right? That’s just how public school worked. 

“Alright I’m coming, it was great getting to meet you, Davey. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon.” Jack and David shared a look again, sort of similar to the first one at Starbucks. The kind of look that stopped all the movement around them for just a second. Then before he knew it, Jack was being pulled out of the store. Even though he knew Smalls’ name, he was confused as to why Jack was in charge of a twelve year old girl. Maybe he was more responsible than he presented on his tumblr? Well, clearly not if he left her alone in Central Park.

So now David Jacobs has formally met the infamous Jack Kelly. They didn’t get more than a few words of an introduction in to each other, but it only continued to feed Davey’s curiosity about him. He snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of many voices saying “OooOooOooh!” 

David walked back over to them and slapped Romeo lightly on the back of his head with a small chuckle. He didn’t have a way to defend himself this time to them, they’d all seen the eye contact and the blush. 

“I can’t believe he had to leave so soon! Y’all only said your names, this is so sad, Alexa play despitisito.” Just like that the group was hysterically laughing and Davey remembered why he was friends with these idiots. Specs said shit like that, Romeo was over dramatic, Mush causes havoc, Finch was sensabile when he was trying to kill someone with a slingshot, and Darcy and David were the ones desperately trying to keep them all from dying. The dynamic of the group always brought a smile to his face. They had all met in kindergarten, and he could still remember fondly all of their baby faces and exactly their interactions. 

_ “I don’t know who you are but stay the fuck away from my blocks!” They were four, four year olds didn’t just throw around the word fuck, or maybe they did and David Jacobs was just the exception. His mother had scolded Sarah after saying it once, so David swore off swear words in his little mind because he didn’t want to go into time out or loose television time. The words that rung out were definitely another child’s. David was still scared though since Sarah and him weren’t in the same class this year, so he was more than scared to look over at the boy who said the no-no word.  _

_ His hair was curly and brown, but short, he was wearing cargo shorts a t-shirt that said ‘chic magnet’ even though he was four, but the cartoon chicken on it made it okay. His eyes were a color that David couldn’t quite put his finger on, it wasn’t brown but it wasn’t yellow either. This boy was yelling at a boy who was holding what looked like just two sticks and a rubber band. His hair was also short, brown and curly, but not in the same way as the first boy’s. His shirt just had a big cardinal on it, which was a bird that David’s Dad just taught him about. They had gotten plenty of attention from that single word, but it was all from other kids. _

_ “Michael you shouldn’t say that, you know Mrs. Hannah doesn’t like hearing bad words.” This came from a separate boy, one that looked clean and perfect. David already liked him. He was wearing a blue button down with a little bow tie. He walked over to the two boys fighting but only addressed the one who had said the bad word.  _

_ Mrs Hannah by now had walked back into the room with two boys following her, one wearing glasses too big for his face and the other wearing a shirt that seemed to match the first boy’s, Michael. It said something about attracting girls, David didn’t get a clear look at it. Both of them looked extremely guilty though as they walked with her, but their hands were attached. She stopped them once they reached Mrs. Hannah’s most trustworthy student who was David. _

_ “David, honey, while I deal with Michael, Patrick and Darcy, can you help Spencer and Julian unattach their hands? You know where the glue solution is.” David nodded happy to help. Julian gave him a goofy grin. _

_ “Do you know how much fun this is going to be to peel off?” He sounded more excited than worried now that Mrs. Hannah was gone. The three boys walked over to the where the glue solution was to get off the glue between their hands.  _

_ “I’m Spencer by the way, he’s Julian! We thought we wouldn’t have to go home separately if we weren’t separate people!” The boy in glasses explained and David didn’t see a single flaw in his words.  _

_ There was a scream, followed by a lot of crying so naturally all three of them turned around. Mrs. Hannah was trying to comfort Michael but Darcy and Patrick were covered in glue. David didn’t know how that even happened. They had only looked away for a few moments. _

_ So that’s how Davey ended up meeting Michael, because now both of them were uncovering their new friends from the glue, all of them laughing and giggling as they got to peel it off their skin in a satisfying manner. _

_ Before anyone knew it they were eating lunch together and taking nap time in the same area. They had also all pinky promised not to tell Mrs. Hannah about Michael’s no-no word incident. _

Once again Davey had caught himself dazed off with a wistful smile on his face, even as everyone brought his attention back to reality. 

“Do you feel like you never want to wash your hand again? Now that he shook it?” Who else would ask a question like that besides Mush, and all he did was give Romeo and Finch the excuse to belt ‘Everytime we touch’. 

“I’ll wash my hand Mushy, after all, there’s always an opportunity to see him again.” Specs may have winked at him but Darcy was so caught off guard by David saying that, that he fell off his chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to plug my tumblr again because y’all were so sweet last time I did, you’ll see mixed post from both me and my best friend so good luck determining who is who, @Mr-Track-was-my-father


	6. Date(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is on the shorter side, but important things happen...;)

David and Sarah were currently sitting on the floor in the kitchen, but they had a good reason to be doing so. Les and Skip were in the Living Room playing Battleship and this is the closest they could get without Les knowing that they were stalking them. There was a sense of pride that both Jacobs siblings had when they eavesdropped on the conversation between Skip and Les, because even while they were playing a board game he was a gentlemen. He didn’t let her win of course, Les was not the kind of kid willing to do that for a crush or in general, and from what David could tell he didn’t need to let her win because Skip was dominating the game. He was on his best behavior though, he gave her the couch and sat on the floor since they didn’t have any furniture on the other end of the coffee table.

“The crazy part is that this isn’t the weirdest thing we’ve done.” Sarah whispered over to David, they were careful to wait a few seconds after she spoke to listen for if the kids noticed her voice. They didn’t though because they were busy yelling and laughing as Les struck one of Skip’s ships. 

“What is the weirdest thing we’ve ever done? You had me in drag that one time, that might be it.” Davey whispered back as he recalled the memory, Sarah had actually done a stunning job and who knew they were the same dress size. Les had almost peed his pants laughing and they figured out David’s secret talent was walking in six inch Stilettos with no problem. Sarah had to cover her mouth so Les or Skip wouldn’t hear her wheezing in laughter. 

“No, that wasn’t weird it was the best decision we’ve ever made. I’m thinking about the fact you’ve eye-fucked my ex boyfriend twice.” Sarah had a smirk on her lips as Davey’s head whipped around to look at her. When doing so he slammed it against the drawer. All the talking in the living room stopped and he heard Les’s feet coming towards them, and a second pair of feet that must have been Skip. 

“Do you think it’s a ghost?”

“Nope I think it’s my older siblings!” Les declared this as they rounded the corner and saw David holding his head in pain and Sarah looking guilty. 

“Hey baby bro, we were looking for food but dumbass can’t not hurt himself.” Sarah was a scary good lier but Les was scary good at telling when one of his siblings was lying. Besides this time the lie didn’t even add up since they would have heard or seen the twins coming down the stairs. Les angrily pointed at the stairs, and Sarah helped David to his feet and up the stairs.

“Sorry about them, they’re weird.” Les apologized, like the good child he was to Skip before they went back over to their game. What the twins didn’t know was that Les and Skip were plotting a little bit of revenge.   
+  
“How’d you know I met Jack? And it wasn’t eye-fucking! Why do people keep calling it that?” Sarah took a can of coke from the mini fridge in her room and put it against Davey’s throbbing head. He was annoyed and in pain, but also extremely curious. He knew Sarah had connections but damn, even Jack hadn’t sent an ask to his tumblr yet about what happened. 

“I was talking to one of his adoptive brothers, Crutchie. He said according to Race, the tall one with blonde hair, you’ve seen him before. Anyway apparently Race said you two keep holding very intense eye contact both times you met. Plus Crutchie said that Jack is infatuated with you and that I’m a great sister and match maker.” Since Sarah was tooting her own horn he wasn’t sure how much of that was true. He didn’t even know Jack had adoptive siblings, maybe that’s who Smalls and Spot were too. Also what kind of nickname was Crutchie? Even with all these thoughts blood rushed to his cheeks again like it seemed to whenever Jack was in the picture.

“Oooh you're blushing! I knew you’d like him.” She squealed as she sat on the edge of her bed next to him. “Oh once you two start dating and hanging out like officially then you guys can come on double dates with me and Kath. Oh my beautiful precious, awkward, icing on a cinnabon, brother, this is going to be great!”  
+  
Les had come and asked if Davey would take him and Skip to the ice cream shop, the only reason he didn’t ask Sarah was because she’d try to wing-woman and suck at it. He knew David would internalize his fangirling and proudness. Since David dropped his ice cream yesterday he was excited to see all the flavors and choose something new, and use the viable excuse of his little brother. What he didn’t expect to see was that familiar, talk of the town, boy sitting on the counter talking to Finch’s new lover Albert. 

“-We wouldn’t have so gotten his dick out of the blowhole if it weren’t for-“ Jack stopped short with whatever story he was telling when he saw David, like a good friend Albert was, he shoved Jack off the counter.

“Hey, David, what can I get smaller Jacobs and smaller Jacob’s friend?” As Les and Skip went up to Albert to order and lean over to ice cream, and tried to decide which would be best, Davey walked behind the counter to see Jack laying on his back looking winded.

“Are you alright?” Davey kneeled down beside Jack to make sure he was alive and Jack groaned in response before sitting up. If David didn’t know any better he would have said Jack was blushing, but then again it could have been because he crashed down from the counter which was higher off the ground than anticipated. 

“I guess I’m the clumsy one now, but I’ll live. So you uh, come here often?” David had momentarily got distracted since he was pretty sure Albert was wearing weed socks, but then he turned his attention back to Jack. David didn’t even think people used the phrase ‘you come here often’ anymore.

“I think from uh now on I will be, my friend is dating Albert. I’m here now because of my…” David forgot the word ‘brother’ while he was looking at Jack so he just kind of motioned to Les hoping he’d get what he meant. This was embarrassing for the both of them, but what would one of their encounters with without them awkwardly laughing?

“Your brother.” Jack finished for him and shifted so that he was sitting criss cross from David. Jack looked like he was going to say something but then he closed his mouth. Then he opened it again but frowned. Davey was overtly confused and his hands were all sweaty again. He needed to pay for Les and Skip, and get his own ice cream if he wanted it. But first he had to ask Jack something. At the same time they both opened their mouths and spoke, 

“Will you go out with me?”

“Can I have your number?”

They both stared at each other dumbly before they heard Albert, Les and Skip start hysterically laughing which caused both boys to blush deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me and give me validation on tumblr @mr-track-was-my-father


	7. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why this chapter was hard to write, but oh well. We go back into a little chat fic and get sibling bonding. Tomorrow’s chapter is when the good stuff will happen!

Davey was still bubbly from what happened at the ice cream shop when he came home with Les and Skip. He went to his room and checked his tumblr, he wanted to respond to a few things before work more on his fan fiction. He had gained a lot of inspiration from what happened with Jack, so much to the point where he had no idea which to go with again. That’s when he noticed a fatal flaw in all that had happened, he still never told Jack he was the author who he keeps telling his love life to.

He saw an anon left by SmackJelly telling about the events from earlier and the smile dropped from his face. Although he was touched by how much Jack seemed to like him, the guilt was starting to eat at his gut again. He wasn’t sure how to reply and didn’t want to drag his friends into this again, although they’d loved it. This was the one time he wanted to ignore what was in his inbox for the time being. Maybe he can pretend that he never got it, if Jack sends a second one. He wanted to get back in the giggly, happy state that earlier had put him in. The date was for this coming up Friday, which meant he had about five days to freak out and prepare himself. That part he would need his friends for. 

This is an on-fire garbage can

Gay.William.Darcy: Why do we change the group chat name so much?

Mush-up: cause I love my father 

David.Jacobs: G U Y S 

LoverBoy: DBDKFKD DAVEY MUST HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY HE USED CAPITOLS AND SOACES 

Birdshit: speaking of fathers

Birdshit: Did Jack send you anything????

Spec-tacular: THANK GOD IM TIRED ABOUT HEARING ABOUT ALBERT

Mush-up: OOOOOOOOH

Spec-tacular: ily Finchy

Gay.William.Darcy: What’s the update on Jack? 

Birdshit: id go beat up Specs if I wasn’t curious 

David.Jacobs: I SAW HIM AT THE ICE CREAM SHOP WHEN I WAS WITH LES AND NOW WE HAVE A DATE FRIDAY WHAT DO I DO HE L P M E!!!

LoverBoy: !;&:&;’dmzk!~£|£BRKWKDNEJDJDNFBDDK

Gay.William.Darcy: Oh my gosh!!!! A date! 

Mush-up: HOLY FUCKING SHIT 

LoverBoy: JDOWLDNROSNFRFUCKMEINTHEASSFODNCKD

Birdshit: CAN YOU BELIEVE??? 

LoverBoy: HEISKFKDKFJDKDNDAHSHDJDKCK

Gay.William.Darcy: Hey, babe? You okay?

LoverBoy: NO FJDKXKFKSKCND A FUCKING MOTJER FUCKING SHIT TRUCKING DATE 

Birdshit: I think we broke Romeo 

Spec-tacular: I LEAVE FOR ONE MINUTE AND ROMEO IMPLODES AND DAVIDS GETTING DICK 

Mush-up: DAVID ELIJAH JACOBS GET YOUR BIG FUCKABLE ASS BACK HERE 

David.Jacobs: That’s not my middle name, and calling me fuckable is...strange

Birdshit: WELL I MEAN THATS WHAT JACK WILL BE SAYING WJEN HE SEES YOU 

LoverBoy: HELL FUCKDOFNENSOSND YEAH DDKKXKSOWIS

Gay.William.Darcy: Wait can you tell us how it happened? Where are you going?

Spec-tacular: they’re probably doing some artsy shit then they’ll go back to Jacks and he’ll show our mother a good time ;)))))))))

David.Jacobs: wow never did I think I could hate you this much.

Mush-up: BITCH O WANT DETAILS 

LoverBoy: STOP DBEDINFDNG RBING MEANDIDK TO DVEHEUSN 

Birdshit: That’s some high tech gay speaking 

Gay.william.darcy: Tell us! And Romeo, darling do you need water?

David.Jacobs: I went to the ice cream store with Les and Skip, and he was there talking to Albert. It just sort of happened, idk we talked at the same time. We’re just going to walk around Central Park, nothing big. 

Mush-up: FUCK YEAH WE CAN SPY ON YOU

LoverBoy: YEAH 

David.Jacobs: NO

Birdshit: idk how to send a gif so just imagine John Mulaney with me 

Spec-tacular: ah yes I can see it now 

Gay.William.Darcy: aww David that’s so sweet! I hope you guys have fun, I’ll keep the kids contained.

Mush-up: DAMMIT DAD YOY NEVER LET US STALK MOM 

Davey smiled to himself as he looked down at the chaos on his phone. Even though now he was worried he’d see Romeo and Mush stuck in a tree somewhere on Friday watching them, his friends had brought back his original excitement. He knew that his friends would overthink his date more than he would, and in all honesty that’s what he needed.

He took out his laptop before freezing, he could hear feet running straight for his room, slapping against the wood floor. He had just enough time to move his laptop out of the way as Sarah burst into his room and tackled him. He knew this was going to be about the date, Les must have slipped-well he probably had no intentions of keeping it a secret- and told Sarah about the awkward little encounter he witnessed between Jack and Davey. So Sarah probably knew all the details, or well most of them, already and just wanted to hear it from her twin brother. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” From the way she tackled him he landed with Sarah’s face inches from his as she sat on his stomach, successfully keeping him from squirming around.

“Your breath smells gross and I just got home.” David defended himself not just verbally but also physically by trying to wiggle out from under her, it wasn’t working though. She was too heavy and strong to push off of him and she wouldn’t just get up no matter how hard he struggled. Not until she was satisfied with his answer at least. He’d never keep any secrets from Sarah, especially because he was sure they had twin telepathy. Still, she can be overbearing.

“You has plenty of time to tell me! Spill the tea, Big D!” She squealed, slapping him gently in the face. Normally David would be furious when she called him names and hit him playfully but the huge grin on her face made him unable to stay angry at his sister. She was just trying to be supportive. He rather have someone like her being all over his dating life than a sister who completely shut him out. Davey closed his eyes for a second before she hit him again and he was forced to talk. 

“Nothing really happened, Sa, it was a mutual thing when we saw each other at the ice cream shop.” He did his best to shrug under her weight but it was getting harder to breathe the longer she was sitting on him. 

“Mutual?! Meaning you were actually going to ask him out! Oh baby brother this is the start of something beautiful!” She squealed and climbed off of him while he gasped for breath. She was bouncing around his room like there was no tomorrow, at this point she was more excited than he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come scream about my fic or really anything come say hi on my tumblr @mr-track-was-my-father


	8. Blushing Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter almost didn’t happen so shout out to my best friend Liz who helped me with the ending and just generally encourages me to write, they’re pretty lit. I hope no one gets mad at the way this chapter ends...but enjoy Jack and Daivd’s date!

Friday came way too fast, Davey wasn’t even sure it was possible for time to pass that fast. Before he knew it, Romeo, Darcy, Katherine and Sarah were all fighting over what Davey should wear as he laid face first on his bed. They had completely pulled apart his closest, and he was pretty sure Romeo bought him extra clothes. This date seemed to be more and more important for them, but in all honesty David just wanted to get to know Jack. Katherine and Darcy were arguing to put Davey in something more casual since it was just a walk in the park, literally. Romeo and Sarah on the other hand wanted to go above and beyond; he was pretty sure a three piece suit was on the table. 

“Sarah, love, you want your brother to go on a second date right? If their next date is fancier than he can wear what you and Romeo picked.” Katherine had a good point and he could practically envision Darcy nodding in his head. He never thought Sarah would find someone level enough to calm her crazy down. Yet here Katherine was, being the voice of reason to Sarah’s jumbling thoughts and wild ideas. He could also hear a defeated sigh from Sarah, and once again he found himself grateful for Katherine. Romeo wasn’t done though, he did not give up easily.

“But Davey looks so good in a suit! It will completely blow Jack away! Besides if the date goes right he won’t even be wearing it that long!” Romeo could easily be compared to Whizzer Brown from Falsettos...without the dying. He cared about fashion and was a bit of a player before settling down with Darcy. Luckily for the whole friend group, Darcy was no Marvin. 

“I’ll make out with you in the ally by McDonalds.” Darcy was someone no one expected Romeo to end up with. He was proper, raised by rich people, spoke perfect English, and seemed to always wear a bow tie. They just grew on each other though, and now he saw that they had the same sort of dynamic as Sarah and Katherine. Maybe opposites really do attract. There was a silence that filled the room as Romeo considered the offer, even Davey turned his head to breathe properly and to see if he was going to accept. 

“Fine. Davey can look stupid because I love my boyfriend and he stands a good offer.” Romeo promptly threw himself into Darcy’s arms as Katherine placed the outfit, which was just a simple blue button up and khakis, on the bed next to David. “We’ll get out of here so you can change, Jack should be picking up in ten.” The group finally exited the room, Darcy was still carrying Romeo was they did. 

David was happy with the outfit actually, it wasn’t too much and it looked like something he’d wear any day really. Katherine had good taste, which was another reason he respected her. Once changed, he looked in the mirror to try and fix his black hair a little bit, but it proved to be a harder task than he anticipated. Now that he was alone without all the fighting of his friends and sister, he realized just how badly he wanted this date to go well. He had only said a few words to Jack yet he still had butterflies in his stomach. This was straight out of a movie, a book, possibly even a fan fiction.

He walked downstairs, luckily his parents had taken Les to Skip’s house, so they weren’t home, and his friends started cheering as if they’ve never seen him dressed like this before. Sarah was bouncing just like she had been when she first found out about the date, and Katherine was grinning widely. Although Romeo acted as if he had never been opposed to the outfit. He threw himself onto David just like he had onto Darcy, except he was letting his body hang off Davey’s neck because of their height difference. “Oh David Elijah Jacobs, I’d let you fuck me silly if I wasn’t so in love!” He teared his eyes off David and looked at Darcy longingly, even though Darcy just looked disgusted. Davey would deny the blush for as long as he lived, especially because if Romeo saw it he’d never be able to forget. He just wasn’t use to he complimented and talked up like this.

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s not my middle n-“ The whole group paused when there was a knock on the door. For a solid ten seconds no one moved, then Sarah was the bold one to walk towards the door. It had to be Jack. Katherine, Darcy and Romeo all sprung into action and ran into the Kitchen, closing the little panels on the bar so that if Jack looked into the house he wouldn’t be able to see the three of them. David was still frozen until he heard the door open, then he realized how bad of idea it was to let Sarah open the door, even if she did already know Jack.

“Hey Kelly, you know my brother doesn’t have a cu-“ Sarah was cut off as Davey slapped his hand over her mouth and slowly pulled her away from the door. Jack seemed to find this entertaining at least, not frightening. He probably already knew about how impulsive and, well, shocking Sarah could be. He didn’t get a clear look at Jack until after he was done shoving Sarah into the kitchen so that Katherine could keep her. God damn did he look good though, his white t-shirt was probably a plain white one originally but from time it was covered in many different shades of green splatter. He wasn’t even sure how much the black sports coat he was wearing covered. The sight made Davey very aware of his homosexuality.

Jack also looked briefly out of place as they stared at each other, then looked at each other’s eyes. Sarah, Race and apparently Crutchie would call this the third time they’ve eye-fucked. There was a cough in the kitchen, probably Romeo, which shook both of them out of their trance.

“You uh, umm, uh-hot-uh, I mean you look,” Davey put his bright red face in his hands while shaking his head so he wouldn’t make it any worse. Jack nervously laughed, like he did when he fell off the counter at the ice cream store.

“God I’m gay...I mean bi...wait shit did I say that out loud?” Jack turned just as red as Davey, and he ignored the light snickers he could hear from the kitchen. David took Jack’s outstretched hand and they walked out of the doorway, the door firmly closing behind him so he hopefully wouldn’t be stalked by his friends. They both gathered their composure a little bit, but their hands touching made the blush last. Jack was the first one to break the silence as they neared the park, as the sun had already started to set.

“So what I meant to say earlier, was that you look great. Anyway I guess we should get to know each other a bit. How’s a game of two truths one lie?” Jack looked a little nervous, but then again David looked a lot nervous. It was a unique way of getting to know someone but it sounded a lot more fun than awkwardly stating hobbies as if it was an Icebreaker in middle school. 

“That sounds fun, I-I think you should start since you seem to know a little about me already.” That guilt came back yet again for a moment, one that made his stomach hurt so badly he felt like he might throw up if he didn’t squeeze Jack’s hand. He did know about Jack, but Jack didn’t know as much as he thought he did about Davey. 

“Alright well, let’s see,” Jack kicked a pebble as they walked into the mostly empty park. There were still some people watching the sunset or messing around but you could steal hear the crickets. 

“I have drank an estimate of a gallon of paint water, Jack isn’t in fact my real first name, and I once put my hand into a pot of boiling pasta water for ten dollars.” Jack’s truths and lie were a little odd because for some reason they all seemed like lies but also all seemed completely true. David was completely stumped, so he decided the name one seemed the strangest.

“I think the lie is that your real first name isn’t Jack. Considering you have friends named Racetrack and Crutchie, Jack as a nickname seems pretty tame.” Davey explained, he watched as they walked at the same pace before Jack made a buzzer noise.

“Wrong, the lie was actually that I put my hand in pasta water for ten dollars, because it was actually only for five dollars. So I mean, I don’t think either of us are the winner there.” They both laughed before Davey really put together what that meant. 

“First of all you must have gotten some serious burns, second of all I think you need to start labeling your paint water, that’s dangerous. Lastly, what is your real name if It’s not Jack?” The first two things David said were concerns for Jack’s safety and well being. The last one was pure curiosity, he didn’t even realize it could be a touchy subject. Yet he did notice Jack’s hand tense in his own.

“You need to be a level eight friend or at least a level two boyfriend to unlock that.” The grin on Jack’s face was charming and convincing, as if he really was just joking around. “Now stop stalling Jacobs, it’s your turn.” David thought for a long moment, he had gotten so distracted thinking that almost walked into a tree, thank god for Jack he pulled him quickly out of harm's way.

“Ham is my least favorite deli meat, I believe in mermaids, and I’m a Gemini.” Jack had seemed to be following well, he didn’t have a reaction to any of the information he was being given. That was up until Davey said his star sign. He gasped so loudly that he had to drop David’s hand and put it over his chest in a dramatic shock. 

“I’m saying Gemini is a lie because I’ll cry if you are.” Davey just shook his head at Jack and the poor boy stopped dead in his tracks and fell to his knees, looking up at the sky like he’s been cursed. It was both hilarious and adorable.

“Why! Why must I be so entranced by a Gemini!” He yelled this to the sky and a few people who had been watching the sunset looked over at them. Davey just couldn’t contain his laughter anymore. 

“What star sign are you? A Leo?” Jack laid flat on the ground and Davey stood over him as he waited for an answer for Jack.

“No, im a Pisces bitch! I won’t allow the stars to say we’re not compatible! You’re too amazing for that!” Jack declared, genuinely now looking distressed by their zodiac signs. Davey was going to respond when he felt a jab in his back.

“Don’t move, I’ll shoot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell and chat with me (and Liz, blame them for the ending) on tumblr @Mr-Track-was-my-father


	9. Plans and Bold Moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to the people who helped me! Reaghan gave me a little advice (love you mom) and Liz of course kept giving me ideas and edited this for me because I waited until the last moment to write this and was fresh out of creativity. The response to yesterday’s cliffhanger was crazy and honestly the best thing ever! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...somethings happen

Davey would have been utterly terrified if it wasn’t the voice of his little brother and if he didn’t realize that it wasn’t metal against his back, it was plastic. It was a nerf gun. Skip came out of the shadows as Jack started to sit up to ‘defend’ David.

“He said don’t move!” Her voice was strong and even though Jack and David could probably take on two ten year olds armed with nerf guns, they made eye contact and agreed to follow their orders. Slowly Les moved from behind David and in front of the two boys. He was kind of angry at Les even though Jack didn’t seem bothered. Their date was going really nicely, almost perfect and now his little brother had to come in and ruin it. He knew Sarah and him technically ruined Les’ date with Skip by stalking but this just wasn’t fair. This was a real, adult-ish date.

“Les it’s too dark for you to be outside.” Davey was playing up the older brother card, distracting Les and Skip so Jack could get off the ground. Maybe this could be at least a little bit fun, but that didn’t make him curious as to how Les and Skip got all the way to Central Park without anyone questioning it. Not that any New Yorkers would, but at least someone they knew had to have seen them.

“Aren’t I the one with the gun? You ruined our play-date so now we’re going to ruin your date-date,” Les declared while loading the nerf gun, so that all he had to do was press on the little plastic trigger. When he did this both Jack and David instinctively put their hands up by their heads. He wasn’t quite sure how to surrender to two ten year olds but at least they looked pleased.

It was all fun and games until Davey got a call, and everyone looked at his pocket where his phone was. He slowly took it out of his pocket as he kept eye contact with his brother. It was actually only Specs, but Les didn’t have to know that. 

“Les it’s Mom, if you don’t drop the gun I’m telling her your in Central Park after curfew.” Les looked horrified for a moment, after all, their parents did not take things like this lightly. Both Les and David knew that from being related to Sarah. Skip nudged him, though, he wouldn’t back down in front of her.

“Do it! I don’t care! I’ll tell her you picked me and Skip up!” Jack had seen the contact on David’s phone, he was smart enough to know ‘Specs’ wasn’t code word for Mom. Now they were out of time, Les wanted revenge. He let out a battle cry and Skip quickly joined in as they started shooting foam bullets at the two boys. Davey and Jack made eye contact before Jack slid his hand into Davey’s and yelled louder than both Skip and Les, “Scatter!” 

He held tightly on Davey’s hand as they ran through the park, bullets flying at them as they ran. They both were nearly hit several times, and David was pretty sure they were being chased. David also didn’t expect Jack to be such a fast runner, he was practically dragging him more than running with him. They ran out of the park, the kids slowly falling farther behind them. Jack made a quick turn into an ally, both of them breathing heavily-but more specifically, Davey. 

They were pressed up against the wall to avoid Skip and Les seeing them, as the dark was playing to their advantage. Unfortunately, yet conveniently, the ally was not meant to fit two grown teenage boys, especially when they didn’t want to go too far back since it’s New York; they could be murdered, and not by Les in any second. So now Jack and Davey were chest to chest, which were rising and falling in opposite patterns to avoid uncomfortable contact. They just stared, which Davey seemed to do every time he was around Jack. It was hard to see every little detail of his face in the dark, but his eyes looked even darker, his jaw was even sharper than he originally thought. 

“How long do you think before they get tired? Or just go home?” Jack was whispering to Davey, but he certainly wasn’t good at whispering. They couldn’t hear Les and Skip but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Les was terrifyingly stealthy and David could only assume Skip was too. 

“They’re like five, they’ll get cold or something-“ Davey swore he heard his baby brother’s voice and instantly started glaring at Jack even if he wasn’t sure if Jack could see his eyes properly. “Jack! Shut up!” He was actually good at whispering and the two fell silent for a second before Jack decided to continue to be difficult.

“Make me.” David Jacobs wrote fan fiction. He knew damn well the phrase ‘make me’ especially when the previous words were ‘shut up’ was the biggest invitation for a kiss. He didn’t think he was overthinking it because he was pretty sure Jack was smirking. He typically wouldn’t kiss on the first date especially when he was in ‘danger’ but he could also hear Romeo and Sarah in the back of his head telling him to do it. He could hear Mush’s disappointment and envision Finch just screaming into the floor as Specs hit his face against the lunch table because he didn’t make the move. With the moon light shining on them, Davey decided this was his chance to channel Sarah and be bold. 

“I think that might be them acr-“ This time Jack wasn’t cut off by David shushing or yelling at him, he was cut off by Davey’s lips. He had no idea what he was doing, they’d barely been on a first date and now they were kissing. He really did love an unrealistic fan fic love life where the author was tired and promised an update, so didn’t actually think the plot through. Their kiss lasted longer than a first kiss should, but it was also shorter than most kisses in an ally late at night were. Jack’s hands were rested on the wall next to Davey’s head, as he had his arms around Jack’s waist. They only pulled away when Davey felt a numb pain in his side. He knew from enough nerf gun battles with his siblings that it was a foam bullet. Both boys turned their heads slowly to see Les pointing his gun at them, Skip now armed with a nerf bow and arrow, Davey wasn’t even sure how she switched weapons.

“That’s gross-“ Les started, and Skip finished for him just like friends do, “-and gay.” They couldn’t argue with Skip, two boys kissing in ally was pretty gay. Jack moved his hands off the wall and stood in front of Davey as if he was protecting him.

“Don’t shoot him, what do you want in exchange for our lives?” Jack was obviously being dramatic but the two kids loved it. They had mischievous smirks on their face as they tried to figure out what they wanted if they spared the two older boys. They whispered to each other as Jack and David exchanged nervous glances. They weren’t nervous for if they’d get shot, they were nervous about what the two evil children would want.

“We’ve decided that in return for your lives, we want...” Les paused for dramatic effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come scream about it not being as serious as you intended, about what you think Les will want, or about anything really come message me (and liz) on @Mr-track-was-my-father on tumblr!


	10. Telling the Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I didn’t post anything yesterday or really today (this chapter is less than 1K words so it’s really not much) I actually did stuff and I didn’t really feel like writing too much, but hopefully you guys like some of this

“...for Jack to have to come to movie night tomorrow.” Les had a devilish smirk on his face as he watched his brother process this, Jack only looked completely confused. A movie night didn’t sound bad, in fact it sounded like a second date. But, this movie night would be different; all of David’s friends would be there, and Sarah would be there. Oh god, it could go wrong in more ways than it could go right. Jack took the deal before Davey could earn him not to, now they were completely and utterly fucked.

“I’ll go to a movie night, in fact it sounds kind of fun.” Both Les and Skip smirked wider at this, they knew it could be fun for Jack, but David would probably try and get hit by a bus several times before tomorrow night to avoid it. His friends always had good intentions, but it never ended well. They’d question Jack until he was uncomfortable, probably want to play never have I ever, tell stories about Davey that he wants no one to repeat, and Romeo will probably flirt with him without realizing it. 

“It’s past everyone’s bedtime, let’s just leave, I’ll text you tomorrow, Jack.” He exasperated before shaking his head and leading the kids away from the entrance of the ally. So first he had been stressing about his date and the date would have been perfect if his little brother hadn’t interfered. Maybe he wouldn’t have been kissed against an ally wall, but he would have gotten to mess around and just go on a normal date, something he never did. Les looked a little guilty since he could tell David wasn’t happy, but revenge wasn’t supposed to make a person happy.  
+

One Black Coffee  
Birdshit: why does the gc name keep changing to just more John Mulaney quotes 

Mush-up: BECAUSE I LOVE HIM

LoverBoy: RT RE FUCKING TWEET 

spec-tacular: he’s the only straight white boy we tolerate 

Gay.william.darcy: What about Tom Holland?

LoverBoy: you have a point Id die for him 

David.Jacobs: Guess Les ruined my date, I’m starting a kickstarter to put him down the benefits would be something going right in my life 

Birdshit: WHAT DID LES DO????

LoverBoy: DOES JACK STILL WANT TO SEE YOU??????

Gay.William.Darcy: I doubt it was that bad, David, plus Les didn’t mean any harm.

Mush-up: kiddo is going to have to square up if he ruined your chances 

Spec-tacular: I’m not use to Davey being over dramatic h e. L p

David.Jacobs: Jack and I were in Central Park when him and Skip started shooting us when we hid in an ally Les cornered us and said our only way out would be to take Jack to movie night tomorrow

Spec-tacular: oh my god that poor boy 

Gay.William.Darcy: We can’t let Romeo or mush near him, they’ll kill him

Birdshit: WIAT ARE WE NOT GOING TO QUESTION THE ALLY THING LIKE THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD PLACE IN A FAN FIC TO KISS 

David.Jacobs: …

Birdshit: OH MY LORD AND SAVOR BENDON URIE COME AND SAVE US 

LoverBoy: TBSJFKDKCIVJFNDDJ

Mush-up: THERES A LOT TO UNPACK HERE

LoverBoy: NDKDNFJEODNDOWKDNDEJ AHSHHHH

Spe-ctacular: okAY so according to me the date went well 

Gay.william.darcy: Romeo is broken again I think….

Birdshit: OKAY SO REAL QUICK YALL MADE OUT IN AN ALLY AND YOU HAVE A SECOND DATE WHERE WE GET TO MEET HIM

Birdshit: I don’t see a single fucking problem 

Spec-tacular: Davey don’t stress it because while y’all conoodle, the rest of us will record it to play on your wedding day 

David.Jacobs: OH NO 

LoverBoy: OHNTJSODNR Y RJDJDES 

Mush-up: ILL MAKE SYRE HES GOOD FOR MOM 

Gay.William.Darcy: It’ll be fine David, I keep Romeo tamed and Specs can pinch Mush every time he does something wrong 

Birdshit: yeah we’ll pretrain mush like a dog 

Mush-up: EXCUSE ME 

Spec-tacular: WOOF WOOF 

LoverBoy: WHO LET THE DOGS OUT 

David.Jacobs: everyday I debate why I’m friends with you guys.

David.Jacobs: Please don’t mess this up for me.

David was still texting when Sarah barrelled through the door, apparently she really doesn’t know how to use a door properly, or at least open it properly. She jumped onto his bed, knocking his phone out of his hand as she squealed.

“Big D got some D!” Even as Davey rolled his eyes fondly at her, she took his arms and bounced so much the bed was creaking. David just accepted at this point that Les couldn’t keep a secret and Sarah was far too excited whenever something happened to him. Les saw the kiss after all, there was no way he wasn’t going to spill to Sarah. He rather Sarah know than his parents after all. 

“It was just a kiss, and Les ruined whatever was happening“ a grin was growing on his face as he talked about the kiss. He couldn’t live with being bitter with Les, after all without Les he wouldn’t have ended up in the ally to begin with. Davey said it was just a kiss, but it didn’t feel like just a kiss. It was one that gave him butterflies to talk about and that blushed rushed to his cheeks whenever he thought about it. It was something he felt like never quite happened to him, like if it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell and talk about stuff with me Liz (the loml who helps me and proof reads my shit) on @mr-track-was-my-father on tumblr!


	11. Movie Night Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry...

Movie night was at David’s house tonight, which meant even Les and Skip were allowed to stay. The usual gang was also coming, plus Albert and Katherine because Finch and Sarah insisted. At least Jack would know some other people besides the Jacobs twins. Davey could not be more stressed about what was to come. Romeo was unpredictable, at this point Mush was too. Finch would say things with good intentions but bad outcomes, but at least he had Specs and Darcy, they would support him...right? Scratch that, Specs was unpredictable too. He had a headache before even considering what Sarah, Katherine, Les and Skip could do. He could hear the door opening as Sarah greeted Katherine, and he could also hear Les and Skip giggling in Les’s room but he didn’t get off his bed. He was procrastinating moving until Jack was here because if he got up any earlier he might have a stroke.

More and more voices filled the living room but none of them were Jack’s and he didn’t hear any ear piercing screeches, so Davey stayed upstairs. He probably could have taken a nap if he wasn’t filled with so much anxiety of what was to come. 

“Where’s Davey?!” The voice belonged to Romeo since it sounded like it came from a seven year old. There were murmurs that he couldn’t decipher downstairs before he heard what sounded like a herd of elephants coming up the stairs. Davey pulled his blankets over his head, hoping it would turn him invisible. Of course that hadn’t worked since he was a toddler. So Specs pulled the blanket off of Davey and Finch threw him over his shoulder before he knew what was going on. Once he processed that Finch was carrying him, he started squirming and yelling at everyone around him. The only person who was missing in the havoc was Sarah. David didn’t realize why until he was carried downstairs and Jack stood in the doorway talking to her.

“We found him! He low key was probably trying to nap! But everyone’s here now!” Mush declared as Finch put Davey down on one of the bean bags with a grin. When did he get strong enough to literally lift him? He barely had time to regain himself before he heard Romeo start talking to Jack.

“So what’s it like to have made out with both jac-“ David had never been more grateful for Darcy who clamped his hand over Romeo’s mouth with a nervous smile, dragging him over to a chair. Jack sat down next to Davey in another bean bag, already looking like he lost a little swag but was quickly recovering.

“I told you this was a bad idea, Les calls it revenge for a reason.” Davey told him, trying to hide his blush, Jack looked really good tonight and that wasn’t fair. Someone had to have helped him because his clothes weren’t stained by paint. 

“I don’t think it could be that ba-“ Jack was cut off but hearing Katherine scream, “I love my Jewish Girlfriend!” Before tackling Sarah in a kiss so they landed on each other on the couch, the rest of the boys whistled and hooted. David focused more on Jack so he wouldn’t have to see that. Darcy also covered Les’s eyes, to save his innocence. Albert and Finch were awfully quiet in the corner as they looked for a movie on Netflix. That was enough for him to know they’d either be watching something scary or sad. Either way David would probably cry. 

Mush sat on the couch next to Romeo and Darcy, which also happened to be slightly above and next to Jack. Davey’s worst fear was Mush and Romeo being together to investigate Jack. Darcy could only hold back Romeo so much, before he’ll just go rogue. Specs left to go get snacks along with Skip and Les since apparently they wanted first pick on the food. Davey would have gone with them but he couldn’t put Jack in a situation where he was alone with his friends. His friends could get more information from Jack than the government probably could, and way quicker too. 

“So Jack, you’re from Manhattan, tell me the weirdest thing you saw today.” Mush’s question seemed harmless, in New York City you see strange things without batting an eye, daily. Jack took a moment to think before answering, drumming his fingers in the place that their two beanbags touched. 

“I guess I saw a naked kid eating gum off of the railing leading to the subway. That wasn’t really weird it was just gross. Like their mom was on the phone right next to them, just holding their clothes? It was a confusing sight.” Jack told his little story with a shrug, looking just genuinely confused, and David didn’t blame him. Even in New York you at least expect people to clothe their children. 

“And where were you?” Romeo asked and that’s when Davey’s jaw dropped, no, they were not going to do that John Mulaney bit. What if Jack didn’t even know who the comedian was? Then he’s just going to be scared as Romeo yells at him asking why he’s better than a Nazi. Mush had a wicked grin on his face which told David he knew exactly what they were doing, and he knew Davey was realizing it too. Jack was about to answer before Davey cut him off.

“No-we’re not going to ask Jack how he’s better than a nazi, we are not forcing John Mulaney down his throat-“ He could hear Specs from the kitchen yell “Not Yet!” In protest but Davey just tried to talk over him.

“Let’s not scare him off, please.” He gave them a pleading look hoping their best friend instincts will take over the John Mulaney Stan instincts. Thank god Davey did intervene because Jack had never looked more confused and that’s saying something since in the few days Davey has known him, he’s put him in some weird situations. 

“Wait you were going to compare me to a nazi? Who’s John Mulaney?” The whole room gasped loudly and David put his head in his hands. That was probably the worse thing Jack could say, Finch stopped scrolling on Netflix and slowly typed in Kid Gorgeous. 

“Don’t be a penis the man is a genius!” Romeo was crying. He was full on sobbing into Darcy’s shoulder because Davey’s date didn’t know who John Mulaney was. Poor Jack didn’t even know Romeo, he didn’t know how overdramatic he was. So now he went from confused to worried. He could hear Finch and Albert snickering, Skip and Les walked back into the living room with their heads down in shame. A glass broke in the kitchen most likely because Specs dropped it in surprise. Sarah looked the upmost betrayed, shocked that she had dated a man who did not know who John Mulaney was. Even Katherine was shaking her head in betrayal as she held Sarah. Davey slowly took Jack’s hand to provide comfort in this trying time.

“He’s a comedian...and that’s one of his bits from his show Kid Gorgeous. Which we’ll be watching tonight.” Davey was talking slowly and it was like everyone was holding their breaths. Romeo wiped his tears and stood up. 

“Although you have upset me Mr. Kelly. I had a speech prepared that I’d still like to say.” He moved in front of the tv with a red cup of lemonade in his hand, they were good children they didn’t drink. Everyone waited for Romeo to speak, Albert and Katherine were also new to movie night but Jack had a target on his back.

“I was originally going to say this the first time dear Katherine was going to stay with us for the night. But I will make this as a general statement for all the significant others here tonight, even you babe. So the quote is a little wrong with the change of pronouns.” He still somehow managed to look like he was emotionally struggling. He held up his cup before saying in a heavy country accent, 

“To honor. To hitting on them, getting on them, staying on them. And if you can’t come in them come on them.-“ he choked back another emotional, overdramatic sob as he pointed at Jack who looked utterly shocked and was bright red, “god bless America.” Everyone clapped slowly, Davey as red as Jack. Mush was hysterically laughing as Romeo walked back over to Darcy and sat in his lap. Albert, Finch, Specs and Les all raised their cups in solidarity. Skip made a face, “I know where that’s from but that’s still disgusting.” 

Finch now also stood up, “I’d like to add one more thing to Romeo’s heart wrenching speech, To those who are going to Yeet, those who are currently Yeeting, and those who have Yeeted for us. Now let’s start Kid Gorgeous!” He threw his empty coke can across the room before sitting down and clicking start.

“Amen! Let’s get to it!” Mush shouted and Davey gave Jack and apologetic look. He couldn’t imagine how confused he was by the sudden burst of references he didn’t understand. He at least seemed to get the vine reference. 

“I’m so sorry, but I promise you’ll like this, it’s good.” Davey gave him a sympathetic smile before everyone shushed him and Les threw popcorn at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for Romeo’s speech to Spies are forever by the Tin Can Brothers, all other references were John Mulaney ones plus that one vine reference 
> 
> If you’d like to chat or yell about my fic or anything with me (or Liz, who in fact has not read this chapter 


	12. Movie Night Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this fic still relevant? I’m going to aim now for once a week but I can’t promise anything. I have chronic headaches so writing is hard, especially this past week and a half for me. This chapter isn’t really good and it’s a lot of useless dialog but I wanted to post something! So here it is...

Everyone was surprisingly quiet throughout Kid Gorgeous. Everyone’s eyes did watch Jack to make sure he was laughing at the right parts and found their all time favorite comedian funny. David had no doubt that if Jack hadn’t laughed then he would have been kicked out and Davey would be banned from seeing him. He had seen Kid Gorgeous over a hundred times and knew each bit word for word, but he didn’t think that’s why it was hard for John Mulaney to grasp his attention. The real reason was the fact he held Jack’s hand throughout the whole show.

The interrogation from earlier had come to a halt since if his friends weren’t staring at the television than they were staring at their significant others and making googly eyes at them. When John started saying his little outro about how great the audience was, all of the ease and worry that had left him came rushing back. Suddenly Romeo wasn’t half asleep on Darcy, he was sitting straight up with a list of questions on his phone for Jack. Sarah was on her phone but from the way her and Katherine were looking at David and Jack, he knew they were texting about them even though they were right next to each other. Specs during the night somehow found time to make tea and was sitting on the edge of his seat staring intensely at them. Mush finished the last of the popcorn before clapping his hands, promptly snapping Finch and Albert out of their conversation of secrets.

“Alright! Now that Jack has meaning in his life. I think as David’s best friends friends, and sibling, we are entitled to ask at least three questions each.” Davey considered the possibility of Mush’s words, at least there would be a limit but there were a lot of people here. Jack didn’t look as worried but David didn’t know him well enough to know any nervous tics or habits yet. There were both groans and cheers at this, and that’s when David realized that he only had one sibling in the living room. He must have really been out of it if he didn’t notice Skip and Les leave, maybe they got tired or something.

“I’ll start, and I’ll only ask the deep shit. So be prepared Jack.” Davey knew Specs well enough to know the ‘deep shit’ wouldn’t actually be deep, he could still feel Jack’s hand tense up and not let go of his own.

“Okay...I guess. Do I still have the ability to use my fifth amendment?” Jack sounded genuinely curious, and David was reminded of when they were in Central Park and Jack said that Jack wasn’t even his real name. There was a story, one that he didn’t want to share. Davey wasn’t one to force something like that out of someone, and he knew his friends weren’t either. If they pressed on something sensitive they didn’t mean it. Still, Davey felt the need to break in.

“Of course you can, you don’t have to answer anything that you don’t want to. I’m going to apologize though for whatever’s to come.” He heard Finch mumble something along the lines of ‘everything you say can and will be used against you’ followed by an even quieter ‘dum dum’ from Darcy. Even in a stressful moment like this, he really loved his friends for the stupid stuff.

“Here we go sluts! Hogwarts house? Favorite food? Spring Awakening or Deaf West Spring Awakening?” Specs had solid questions, Davey felt the first and last one were pretty important. He could tell Specs was satisfied since everyone moved a little closer to hear his answer. No one knew the right question until they heard it. 

“Gryffindor, fried Eggplant, and Deaf West Spring Awakening. I mean, have you seen Austin McKenzie? Sandra Mae Frank? They’re all the most attractive yet talented people to exist. Not to mention How groundbreaking it was for the deaf community, I got to see it with one of my adoptive brothers who is deaf, and as tough as he pretends to be he cried.” Jack sounded confident in his answers and Davey gave him credit for it, he even went a little extra by explaining his last answer. Which Davey had never agreed more with. David himself was a Ravenclaw so they weren’t at least rivals, and he knew poor Jack didn’t realize what comes with his favorite food being eggplant.

“All good answers, I think you have satisfied the group. Eggplant is an analogy for dick and I can appreciate that. Typically I would linger on that but both Darcy and David are glaring at me. So my turn!” Romeo declared and Specs sunk back into his chair with his tea. 

“I’ll bounce off Specs. Favorite Spring Awakening character? Coffee or tea? Zodiac sign?” These didn’t seem as important as Specs question. David was sure he knew two of these, at least he definitely knew one. Jack had told him he was a Pisces, which meant they weren’t compatible but Davey was willing to fight the stars on that one. He was also sure he knew Jack liked coffee since he had seen him order at the Starbucks his sister worked at.

“Mariana, more specifically her Deaf West version just because seeing an actress in a wheelchair on broadway encouraged my brother who’s in crutches to act and sing.” Jack explained this with a wide smile, even as Davey considered that to be something personal. But then again maybe it wasn’t, Sarah said they call him Crutchie after all. Darcy seemed to nod, appreciating why Jack would choose her, but honestly he would have been satisfied with most answers. Most.

“Oh and I prefer coffee as long as it’s not made by Sarah, and I’m a Pisces.” Jack gave Davey a look, as if he wasn’t the only one who thought zodiac signs were important. Clearly they weren’t too important though If Jack would still hang out with him despite Davey being a Gemini. Mush and Romeo both gasped when they heard Pieces, and started arguing about zodiac signs. Mush was trying to find a way to make them capable, and Romeo was trying to prove you can’t change the stars. Needless to say no one else got to ask their questions since everyone else was forced to google constellations and moon signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to not do while write: Listen to the entire boot of dwsa, listen to Next to Normal, watch a bunch of voice actors play D&D for hours, turn off the ac, play Hogwarts a Mystery....and more, I did all these things and nap instead of updating 


	13. Not actually a chapter

Hey so is anyone still interested in this fic? I got caught up in a few things and then school just started so I wasn’t able to write. If so let me know because I think I might continue this (if it’s wanted of course) 

As always you can leave comments or shout at me here or on my shared tumblr @Mr-Track-was-my-father


	14. Chapter 13 (part 1)- Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god,, it’s halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS HERE ITS HERE ITS BEEN A MONTH ACTUALLY TWO BUT CHAPTER 13 IS HERE!!!!!!
> 
> I’m so sorry about the wait (there’s also a time skip in the story whoops) school has gotten me so busy that the fic slipped my mind but you guys comment so much and send stuff to my tumblr (Mr-track-was-my-father) that I needed to continue!! So thank you so much to everyone who has read so far and continues to comment and read along!

Things had gone smooth, ish. They tried okay. It was bumpy but Jack and David seemed to be getting along well and their relationship was good if you took their friends out of it. So they often hung out without anyone just goofing off and being themselves. Jack still didn’t know that davey was writing the Raven Cycle fan fiction that he often made art work for. He had basically become the official artist, yet didn’t know it was his practical boyfriend- that he was still yet to ask out. 

Halloween was a big thing for kids like Les, but it was even bigger for teenagers. Especially ones who liked to party. David didn’t normally partake in the partying since he just wasn’t that type of guy. He’d sit home watching Corpse Bride, Coraline and other non horror movie Halloween movies. Afterall who could skip Hocus Pocus. This year he agreed to go with his friends to Spot’s party, totally not because Jack was invited and he wanted to see his costume. David himself had no idea what to dress up as. He was going to be Ernst Hemingway but then Romeo told him that was stupid because no one would get his high intellect costume. So after much arguing they settled on ‘casual ravenclaw’ he could just wear his Harry Potter stuff no questions ask. The rest of the gang however did not plan on being that casual.

Spot and race were sharkboy and lavagirl, Race really enjoyed the luscious pink locks more than anyone thought he should have.

Mush and blink decided on a murderer and his victim, they were good with sfx makeup which made a lot of people worried for Blink’s safety and mush played up the part where people were worried about his sanity.

Darcy and Romeo were….Darcy and Lizzie Bennett. They took the version for the Lizzie Bennett diaries since Romeo had never read Pride and Prejudice. Romeo also enjoyed his luxurious wing.

Katherine and Sarah did couple costumes the best though, as they did Maureen and Joanne from Rent. Katherine enjoyed wearing a pant suit and David practically wanted to never make eye contact with his friends again after they saw sarah in fishnets.

Specs was half John Mulaney and half bo burnham, fuck all those couple costumes 

David wanted to back out of the party quite a few times but since he agreed to go there was no backing down. So he hid his face in his ravenclaw scarf and walked into spot’s apartment. The music was so loud that his ears felt like they were bleeding. Plus there were many black and orange lights. Maybe spot did care about one thing and that was Halloween. Maybe race. Oh and definitely Brooklyn. Either way the amount of skeletons in the small space was unhealthy. 

David found himself squeezing through people who spoke like mobsters, Spot’s Brooklyn friends, and his own friends who were dancing, obnoxiously singing and already drinking more than they should since they couldn’t have gotten there more than ten minutes earlier than him. He jumped when he felt arms around him, they were bony but he could hear the giggling.

“Hey twinsie,” Sarah greeted as he turned around, her and Katherine weren’t much better off than the other guys but at least they weren’t screaming ‘I wanna dance with somebody’ in his ear. He was about to answer her before his eyes caught someone else over her shoulder. Someone wearing a suit, top hat but clearly over gelled hair, and a water gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof I know that was short but I couldn’t release something halloween related at like thanksgiving and I owed you guys /Something/ even if it was small. I can’t guarantee updates will be often but if you can bare with me there will be updates. The goal is once a month but hopefully more! Especially with the holidays coming up. 
> 
> As always if you’d like to scream come talk to me and my best friend liz @Mr-track-was-my-father on tumblr or I mean you could just do it in the comments here,, or both


	15. Sorry not a chapter again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah forgot about this fic

GUYS IM SORRY I LITERALLY FOGOT I HAF TO COMMINTMENT TO THIS FIC BC THINGS GOT HETIC ONCE AGAIN IM GOING TO TRY AGAIN SO MANY OF YOU LOVE IT SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME I LOVE EVERYONE WHO READ AND LEFT COMMENTS AND KODOS YALL ARE THE BEST

 

Also I totally didn’t stop writing bc my English teacher hates my writing style

IM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT


	16. Chapter 13- (part two)Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey get some privacy during the party (NOT LIKE THAT YA NASTIES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YALL INSPIRE ME SO MUCH 
> 
> WE BACK
> 
> anyway this chapter went differently than I planned it to but I really love how it came out

Jack kelly was undeniably Clyde Barrow. Davey was a history buff enough to know this. He was also a musical nerd enough to know that it the Jeremy Jordan interpretation of the criminal. Jack did look an awful like the actor afterall. He must have been staring since there was suddenly a sharp pain in his cheek. Sarah slapped him.

“Don’t just stare! Go talk to him! You’re lucky I love you because next time you don’t pay attention to me because of a boy I’ll hit you harder.” Sarah’s words may have had a harsh connotation but they sounded loving. Davey knew his twin was worried about being replaced as the number one person in his life. That could never happen though. They were the Jacob twins, an unstoppable duo. No one could come between that. So he humbly nodded and walked towards the sharply dressed figure. Davey walked across the room to where Jack was, his hands anxiously fumbling in his pockets. He was trying to look casual, but like his friends this didn’t come easily to him.

“Davey Jacobs, I did not take you for a party person.” He didn’t blame him. Afterall he was the calmest out of all of his wild friends. Except for Darcy. Davey and Darcy are just struggling parents trying to control their children and are desperately in need of Super Nanny. 

“Spot said if I didn’t come he’d take away my signed copy of The Raven Cycle. So I had no choice.” He said this with a chuckle since standing in front of Jack seemed to dull down the pulsing sound of the music and conversation. 

“If you’re really uncomfortable I know a way onto the roof, it’ll be quite. Something I’m sure a Ravenclaw like yourself would enjoy.” Maybe Jack hadn’t known him for long but Davey had a sense he was incredibly good at reading people. His shoulders sagged with relief at the idea of getting out of the loud and inclosed space. 

“Lead the way Mr. Barrow.”

“Wow...I didn’t expect you to get my costume.” jack smirked with this look in his eyes that could help him get away with murder.

“I’m a nerd, Jackie, that doesn’t mean I only like to read.” 

The couple….of dudes just being dudes, climbed the fire escape towards the roof of the building. The sun was setting and it was gorgeous although it was hard to see with all of the buildings. And with the fact that all Davey could think about was how high up they were and how unsafe the fire escape was. He didn’t climb the fire escape often, he used the stairs like a normal person. Plus he never needed to since he didn’t sneak out. The was Sarah’s thing. Jack was also above him so if Jack fell, they were both doomed. On the other hand Jack did this like a pro. Davey could tell this wasn’t his first ‘car chase’ per say. The music was still booming in the distance and when he looked down, not only did he feel the fear, but he saw the people of Brooklyn celebrating the holiday. With all of these thoughts it was enough to distract him enough to reach the top. Jack helped pull him over the edge. Now at the top of the building he felt like he was on top of the world.

“It’s beautiful,” Davey stated and even as he was staring out at the orange and pink sky, he could feel a set of eyes on him.  
“Yeah, it is,” Jack breathed out and turned his attention to the sky. “I don’t know what you believe in, but do you think whoever made the sky knows how beautiful it is? People often don’t realize the beauty of their own creations.” Jack, at first impression didn’t seem like much, but Davey knew the boy next to him was brilliant and talented. 

“You mean like an artist.” He could hear Jack laugh but it wasn’t a joke. He had known Jack enough to know he didn’t think much of his art. He didn’t use it for more than just a hobby and didn’t think it was good. He knew that in fact before they even met, from his tumblr. 

“Or maybe like an author.” Jack turned to Davey and he froze. Davey had never told Jack about his own little hobby. About his very popular fan fiction. The sun seemed to fall further beneath the surface, so when David finally turned to face jack, a golden hue illuminated only half of his face; the rest was shadows. Neither of the boys spoke. They just stood there in silence, watching each other to see who would make the first move. 

When Davey didn’t know what to say he went through a process. First, he stuttered and tried to think. Secondly, he looked at Sarah for her help. Third, he quoted someone else who seemed to have had a better way with words than he did at the moment.

“The universe is very organized even though it looks like the chaos that comes from within it. Only until you step out and look at the big picture from afar will you realize nothing is a coincidence.” Davey quoted this, unsure if it even made any bit of sense. Their whole relationship was coincidence, happenstance. Sarah just happened to have known a guy who also made a fan art for him. It shouldn’t have been a big deal as it seemed, but it created this chaos scenario that probably wasn’t crazy to the outside reader. But maybe it all happened for a reason.

“I’ve never heard that one before.”

“I read it on tumblr once.”

“I reblogged that once.”

Silence followed.

So maybe he had not chosen the best quote, or, maybe he only proved it further. 

“You, uh, lied about the quote. About knowing it.”

“David, is that really what you think the elephant in the room is?” /David/. Jack hadn’t called him by his real name since they met. It had always been Davey. There was a sharp pang in his gut. He felt like he just lost someone important to him even though Jack Kelly was standing right in front of him. His features only getting darker as more time passed.The

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three to Halloween??? Anyone???
> 
> I just love cliffhangers and then going MIA
> 
> Also this gotta reposted/updated like 6 times I’m so sorry Liz came back to edit it after I already posted it and like y’all can’t read my natural grammar so I needed them to fix it.
> 
> Also they said to add here that they are ‘a slut for semi colons’
> 
> Anyway if you’d like to come talk scream or y’all come hit me or my best friend liz up at our shared tumblr @Mr-Track-Was-My-Father 
> 
> (It felt so good to type that)


	17. Uh sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I HAVENT BEEN ON AO3 FOR AWHILE

IN MY DEFENSE I NEEDED LIZ’S HELP DESCRIBING SOMETHING AND THEN WE NEVER GOT TO IT AND I FORGOT 

STILL HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON THIS FIC THOUGH

I JUST READ ADORABLE COMMENTS FROM LIKE 3 MONTHS AGO AND IM SO SORRY IM RESPONDING NOW 

 

anyway spring break is allowing me to bring this back so let’s expect maybe 2 chapters in the next week?

ALSO LIKE MAJOR THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS LIKE THERES SO MANY OF YOU AND YOU ALL LEAVE SWEET COMMENTS AND I DONT DESERVE IT


	18. 18. Halloween part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know anymore I wrote the first half of this chapter three months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I such a visually describing things but I hope you enjoy this chapter! I missed these characters so much and can’t wait to write the boys again

The silence felt everlasting between the two boys on the roof. There was music and noise in the distance but like everything else, it was so far away. The conversation would have been easier if he had Sarah’s help, but he didn’t. This was his reality. It was doomed to happen, and it was incredibly uncomfortable. This was definitely a nightmare Davey once had. 

“I didn’t think it was important.” In retrospect, was it? Was the fact Davey had known things about Jack before they met, crucial for Jack to know? Was the topic of writing, the hobby of it, really necessary to share when knowing someone as briefly as he did? It was just a hobby, nothing more.

“How about the part where you exposed our dates and little moments in the fic?” Oh that. That happened subconsciously; Davey would write after a night with Jack and it would just happen. But he was right, he exposed Jack in a way he shouldn’t have. He exposed their relationship, causing it to be possibly ruined. All because of a popular fan fiction. He wasn’t sure those two weighed out evenly.

“I don’t know how you’d think I wouldn’t know. In fact, you knew I read your work.” Jack’s laugh was bitter and the noise could have stabbed him. He’d seen jack upset, ready to riot. But nothing like this before. He was right again though. He knew after the fan art that he read it. 

“In fact I’ve been telling--what I thought was two different people I trusted--information about me that even my friends barely know. And they turned out to be the same person. And that person knew what they were doing. You’re not dumb, you’re just an asshole.” Three times the charm, as Jack kept talking he only proved his point more. They would text as Jack and Davey, the two fighting right now. But then through tumblr they were completely different people. Jack told him about how into Davey he was, and about his worries with the fact that he dated his sister. It was a big deal. Jack had every right to be upset. In actuality, he wasn’t even scratching the surface of what was wrong with the whole situation. While he fumbled and stuttered, now trying to find someone else’s words to use since his words were failing him, Jack stopped him one more time.

“The author, or well writer, at a loss for words. A bit of a peridox.-“ Jack wasn’t an English major so no one could really hold him accountable for identifying the literary device poorly. 

“Don’t bother though, this," he gestured between the two of them, "should have been over the moment I realized. I just hoped.” His tone was so desperate, so hurt. Davey would rather have the Delancy’s beat him to a pulp instead of listen to him. Instead, he just stood there helplessly, unable to do anything. Frozen and useless. Davey had been so into Jack, and his friends only helped get his hopes up. He was the cause of the death of the spark between them. It sizzled out as if it had just been thrown over the Brooklyn bridge. The only words though that were coming to mind were, ‘If you had never seen the stars, candles would be enough.’  
***********************************  
Two months. That’s how long it had been since the rooftop. Two months exactly as of today. Today was December 31st and he was starting the new year the right way. Laying in bed mopping. He loved his best friends and they had sympathy for him, but they were all couples. It hurt him to see them so happy, because he was so close to having that. But he doesn’t. So he told his friends he’d meet them in a few hours at Romeo’s, they all knew it was a lie but knew he needed time. Apparently two months isn’t enough time. Sarah had sat with him for the best two months. That’s why he told her to go out tonight, enjoy her night with Katherine. No one should start their new year the same way he was.

Davey hasn’t updated his fic since the fight either. He couldn’t write where he left off, not with the fluff and happiness in the characters that he couldn’t pull from his own life. He didn’t open tumblr for the past two months. He didn’t want to see the asks telling him to update, or even the concerned ones who wanted to know why he wasn’t updating. But today he felt like making himself even more depressed so he picked up his phone and opened the app. The world must have hated him. The first post at the top of his feed was by a certain someone named “SmackJelly”. 

This piece of original artwork wasn’t the same kind of beautiful that made you feel warm and smile and admire it for hours. It was instead a kind of beautiful that made you want to cry, it made you realize that a picture really did say one thousand words. It was of a particular rooftop but none of the colors were realistic. The building was blue, the stars were purple against the black night sky. Davey couldn’t describe it but there was so much noise in it. Like he could hear the muffled music and feel the cool night breeze through his phone. You could tell from the use of bright colors coming from the bottom that there was a party going on just a few floors below. There were no figures in this art piece. Instead where Davey could feel Jack’s hand hovering with the paint brush as he thought about painting himself, there was a cup of coffee. The colors of the Starbucks cup seemed to have been inverted and he could still make out the little writing on the cup that said ‘Clyde Barrow’. For some reason the inside joke hit harder than it should have. But maybe it was supposed to hit this hard. Maybe Jack had intended for it to hit this hard. 

Coffee had so much symbolism to David, as dumb as that sounded, and as much as an author that made him sound like. Jack and him first had serious eye contact in a Starbucks, Sarah worked at Starbucks, when he saw Darcy every morning he’d be handed a black coffee. Davey hadn’t even ever been a coffee person, but as time went on he learned to love it. Just like how he had learned to...care for Jack.

Twin telepathy was powerful because just as he shoved his face into his pillow, he heard a light knock followed by footsteps. Undoubtedly Sarah. Davey had mastered the sound of every member of his family’s footsteps. Les was quick and heavy, Sarah’s were light and quick yet slower than Les. Mrs. Jacobs was slow and normally stopped halfway up the stairs to just yell at one of the kids to come down. Mr. Jacobs and a slow and heavy sound and you could normally hear him complaining.

“Bubba, you can’t keep moping. Either you go and get your man or you move on.” There was a dip in the bed as she laid down next to him. Even if she didn’t see her brother’s attention shift, she knew he was listening.

“Apologize to him; like Les did. Earlier I was with him and Skip. Les is a prick so he put a worm, don’t ask me where he got it, in her shoe. When she stepped on it when she was leaving she freaked out and Les realized it wasn’t funny. He apologized and offered to make it up to her. That’s how it’s done. The best way to learn about relationships is from children who barely realize what’s happening.” Davey thought she sounded like a motivational speaker. But he also thought she was right. Les was a lot better at this whole dating thing, but maybe that’s because he didn’t hide the fact that he knew his boyfriend in a different kind of light. His Hannah Montana days were over, but he didn’t get the best of both worlds. Now he got the worst of both.

“He doesn’t want my apologies. I hurt him.” Clearly this wasn’t what Sarah wanted to hear because she grunted and there was a sharp pain on the back of his head.

“Just because you’re a dipwit doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a second chance. As long as you don’t do this a second time. If you do you’re just an asshole and I can’t support you. He won’t blindly forgive you, and that’s saying a lot because Jack Kelly will blindly do a lot of things. But you can slowly earn his trust back, what you guys have is special. Go get your manz.” She always said something really smart, and then sounded like a teenager. But that was Sarah for you. 

The siblings laid there in silence as Davey’s brain switched to how to properly talk to Jack about this. He didn’t want to mess up a second time. He could not afford to.

“What if you wrote him a note. Like a love letter but more of an apology letter? Then, see if he’s willing to meet up for you to talk further?” Twin telepathy, can’t live without it. She was right again, though. Sarah really was the street smart twin, Davey was the book smart one. He didn’t want to make a grand gesture, if he did he’d go to Romeo. He needed to do this small and sincere so that he could ‘go get his manz’. 

Davey sat up, put on his glasses, and turned on his gay playlist also titled ‘avdbsgdsnegek’ a genuine key smash of a name. Sarah didn’t leave though, she stayed on the bed just Incase Davey needed her. Her brother sat down at his desk and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Typing it out would seem so artificial. So he hand wrote it, and it took him until early morning to get a copy he was happy with, and that wasn’t stained with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still reading!!! Y’all are the best!


	19. Chapter 14 Love Notes and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the weird chapter names! Anyway this chapter is just the letter but I hope you enjoy! Also I’m replying to comments soon, each one of them mean so much to me so I want to be able to reply to them properly! Thank you so much for all of the love and support!!

Dear Jack Kelly,   
Although I spend all my time writing, and I like to consider myself good with words, I know I won't be able to tell you any of this face to face. You make me more nervous than anyone in the world, while, simultaneously, I am more comfortable with you than I am with anyone else. Although you inspired my writing and the dynamic between Ronan and Adam, I never meant any harm to you...or us.  
I wanted to convey what I felt when we danced on the rooftop to "He Could Be The One", into the way Adam felt when Squash One played in the Camaro. I never meant to expose anything as personal as our relationship, it just happened. As for not telling you, it was a dumb move. I know it was wrong, and there is no excuse for it. What I can do about it, though, is say that I would like this to not keep us apart. I want to apologize for hurting you, for taking advantage of the fact that you trusted two versions of me without knowing I was both of them. I don’t expect you to trust me as much as you did before this happened, but I want to eventually gain that trust back. I want to prove to you that this isn’t a writing prompt, this isn’t inspiration, and you aren’t just some boy I came across. You matter to me. I had never experienced something as powerful as our relationship and I don’t think I ever will if it isn’t with you.   
Jack Kelly, I don’t believe in love, I think it’s made up for movies and books to keep people looking for the ideal life. But, I deeply care about you, and I don’t want you to leave my life. I don’t want to put too much pressure on you, and I especially don’t want you to forgive me because you feel guilty. So, if you want to give me a second chance, meet me at the Metropolitan Museum tomorrow at noon. We can talk about it and go see your favorite art piece. If what I did was too much, I don’t blame you. Thanks for giving me the best few months of my life. 

Sincerely,   
Your David Jacobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you want to yell about it come talk to liz (my good ole best friend who reads all of this) we share a tumblr @Mr-Track-Is-My-Father 
> 
> Also I have an AWS playlist and I’m wondering if anyone wants to hear it idk I listen to it while I write


End file.
